Les ados de Storybrooke
by magiemaguy
Summary: Fiction sur nos personnages de Ouat, tous adolescents et lycéens. Histoire centrée sur le Rumbelle et étant une fan de Robert Carlyle, quelques clins d'oeil a ses films et sa vie y sont inscrit. Belle et ses amies vivent une vie de lycéennes à Storybrooke, jusqu'à l'arriver d'un certain Rumple, un bad boy roulant à moto, dont la venue ne plait pas à Gaston, le petit ami de Belle.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke, une charmante petite ville dans Le Maine, était un endroit merveilleux et encore plus en cette période d automne avec ses arbres aux feuilles de couleur cuivre. Les gens étaient souriants et aimables. Et évidement, comme dans toute petite ville, chacun se connaissait et les potins allaient bon train. Cette ville avait d innombrables maisons, une bibliothèque, des écoles...bref tout ce que l on attend d une ville. Justement l histoire que je vais vous raconter est l'histoire des adolescents de Storybrooke dans leur lycée. L élève la plus populaire s appelait Regina Mills, et pour cause elle est la fille du maire de la ville. Ses amies s appelaient Emma, Ruby, Blanche et Belle. Regina est la plus peste de leur groupe et la plus sage était Belle. Bizarrement toutes se complétaient l'une l'autre. Regina était convoitée par beaucoup de garçons, notamment par les sportifs de l'école. Emma et Blanche étaient célibataires et ne cherchaient pas forcement à avoir un petit copain. Ruby quand a elle, elle n arrivait plus a les compter tellement elle en a eu. Quant a Belle, son dernier copain en date était le meilleur basketteur du lycée. Il s appelait Gaston et entre eux deux, ça n allait vraiment plus. Belle avait beau lui expliquer que c était finit entre eux mais Gaston était plus têtu qu une mule et la considérait toujours comme sa petite amie, bien que ce dernier ne se gênait pas de draguer d autres filles. Il était macho et égoïste par dessus le marché. Belle se demandait encore ce qu elle lui avait trouvé. Alors que tout ce petit monde était sagement en classe entrain de suivre le cours d histoire sur les États-Unis, le professeur fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa a la porte. Le directeur entra et tous se levèrent en sa présence.

-Monsieur le directeur; dit la prof  
-Bonjour madame Dura et bonjour a vous tous, asseyez-vous.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?  
-Je viens vous amener un nouvel élève.  
-A cette période de l'année?  
-Il vient d emménager a Storybrooke, donc je compte sur vous afin qu il soit intégré dans notre communauté.

Le directeur fit signe a ce mystérieux élève qui était resté dans le couloir. Les autres se retournèrent sur lui lorsqu il entra. Il est claire qu il était un peu plus vieux qu eux, il devait avoir 20 ans un peu près. Il avait un jeans, troué a certains endroits, un t-shirt blanc et un blouson en cuir noir. Il avait son sac a dos porté a une épaule et avait les cheveux mi long, quelque mèches revenaient sur le devant son visage, il avait une boucle d oreille a la gauche et avait ses mains en poche. Son regard aux yeux noisette scruta la classe. Il était si sérieux et silencieux.

-Je vous laisse; dit le directeur  
-Merci...et bien, comment vous vous appelez jeune homme?  
-Rumpel  
-Que voila un prénom étrange; dit la prof  
-Étrange?! Carrément nul et stupide oui!; dit un garçon de la classe  
-Allons ne commence pas Gaston!

Rumpel ne répliqua pas mais lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu as quel âge Rumpel?  
-19, bientôt 20, ça pose un problèmes?!; dit-il sur un ton froid  
-Euh non non pas la moindre, va prendre place s il te plaît il reste un banc libre la.  
-Merci

La prof était pas vraiment a l aise avec cet élève. Il avait l air si froid, si distant et mystérieux. N ayons pas peur de dire les mots, c était un bad boy. Durant le cours il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre note ni d enlever son blouson. La sonnette retentit 30 minutes après. Les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires alors que Rumpel était déjà sortit dans le couloir.

-Et ben, il a pas l air sympa le nouveau; dit Emma  
-A mon avis il est pas très fréquentable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, on dirait qu il a fait de la taule; dit Regina  
-Ah tiens voila Belle!  
-Bah alors ou t étais?!  
-Je me suis réveillée en retard désolée  
-T as raté quelque chose; dit Ruby  
-Ah bon quoi?  
-Y a un nouvel élève en classe  
-Ah? Et de quoi il a l'air?  
-Ben tourne toi, il est a son casier il est juste la.

Belle se retourna et vit le nouvel élève qui essaya tant bien que mal de déchiffrer le code de son casier. Ne le trouvant pas, il donna un coup de poing a l armoire qui s ouvrit. Belle le scruta de la tête au pied. Il est claire qu il ne la laissait pas indifférente et c était plutôt son style de mec.

-Il s appel Rumpel et apparemment, il vient d emménager en ville; dit Blanche  
-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c est de la mauvaise graine, j ai toujours eu du flaire pour ça; dit Ruby  
-Et si on allait se présenter?; dit Belle  
-T es pas folle?! Je ne m approche pas de lui! Et ma réputation après?!; dit Regina  
-Rooh ce que tu peux être superficielle!; dit Belle

Cette dernière alla vers Rumpel qui venait tout juste de claquer la porte de son casier. Il fut surpris que quelqu un se tenait debout a coté de lui.

-Bonjour, je m appel Belle. J étais absente ce matin et on m'a dit qu il y avait un nouveau en classe. Du coup je suis venue me présenter.  
-Moi c est Rumpel; dit-il sur un ton agacé  
-Tu te plaît ici? Si tu veux je veux bien te faire visiter l école et te montrer tout ce qu i voir, j ai l habitude de m occuper des nouveaux et de les guider. Tu as choisi quoi comme...?  
-Merci mais sans façon! Je me débrouille bien tout seul!; dit-il en l interrompant

Belle se tut tellement est fut surprise de sa réaction.

-Oh bon, très bien. Si tu change d avis mon offre tient toujours


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpel tourna les talons et partit de son coté tandis que Belle retourna auprès de ses amies.

-Et ben c est ce qui s appel se prendre un vent!; dit Regina  
-En effet il est pas super sympa...mais bon être nouveau en ville et dans une école n est pas chose facile  
-Tu lui trouve déjà des excuses! Il t a tapé dans l œil?; dit Emma pour la taquiner  
-Nooon! Bon n en parlons plus, on a cours de math maintenant.  
-Beeerk!; dit Ruby

Après deux et longues heures de cours de math, la pause de midi arriva enfin. Rumpel avait été brillant lors de ce cours ce qui n échappa pas à la jolie Belle French. Alors que les élèves faisaient la file au réfectoire, Belle remarqua que le nouveau ne s y trouvait pas. Une fois leurs repas mangés, les filles allèrent dehors afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. C est la que Belle vit Rumpel entrain de se fumer une cigarette sous un arbre, seul, un sandwich a moitié dévoré a coté de lui.

-Ah ben le nouveau est la bas; dit Blanche  
-Apparemment il est casanier; dit Emma  
-Raaah mais on s en fout de lui qu il reste ou il est!; dit Regina  
-Ou est Ruby?  
-Partie avec son copain j vous laisse deviner ce qu elle fait.  
-On le sait que trop bien

Belle rigola mais jeta souvent un regard envers Rumpel. Elle trouvait ça triste qu il ne s intégrait pas et qu il soit seul et sans personne a qui parler. La cloche retentit et chaque élève allait a leurs cours. Cette après midi, Belle avait cours de musique et de chant avec Blanche. Alors que tous étaient installés a leur banc pour une petite heure de solfège, un élève entra sans frapper.

-Bonjour  
-Bonjour. Aaaaah vous êtes le nouvel élève c est ça?; dit monsieur Bailly le prof de musique  
-Oui  
-Je t en prie, prends place. Puis-je savoir quels autres cours tu as pris?  
-Théâtre et basket; dit-il en s asseyant  
-Très bon choix le théâtre...alors Rumpel dis nous en un peu plus sur toi.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent sur lui, Belle se trouvait en face de lui et le regarda également, curieuse de savoir enfin son histoire.

-J ai emménagé avec mon père il y a une semaine. Il a trouvé un boulot.  
-Et d ou viens-tu?  
-Disons...d un peu partout. Je voyage de ville en ville avec mon père, pour ses petits boulots...  
-D accord, et concernant la musique tu as un instrument préféré?  
-La guitare  
-Oh bien parfait, tu en as déjà joué?  
-Oui  
-D accord, donc je suppose que le solfège t es connu  
-Non  
-Non? Tu veux dire que tu n en as jamais fait?  
-J ai appris de moi même, à l'oreille.  
-Hhummm je vois...lève toi Rumpel, viens près de moi

Rumpel soupira d agacement et se leva. Le professeur lui tendit une guitare.

-Vas-y joue, je veux voir de quoi tu es capable.

L élève saisit la guitare délicatement et pris place sur le tabouret alors que le prof partis s asseoir parmi ses élèves. Ce dernier fut légèrement intimidé d avoir tout ces yeux braqués sur lui, mais commença a jouer de la guitare. Il joua une musique du groupe Oasis et la chanta par la même occasion. Le professeur fut estomaqué de voir qu il jouait bien. Belle ne perdait pas une miette de le voir jouer. Cela lui donnait encore plus de charme.

-Ok ça va Rumpel, tu peux arrêter.

Le professeur se leva et se rendit auprès de son élève.

-Franchement, tu es très doué. Encore un peu de travail certes et surtout niveau chant mais je peux te dire que tu es en avance sur les autres.

Rumpel eut un petit sourire et rendit la guitare a son professeur.

-Merci monsieur

Rumpel retourna sur le banc d école et appris ses premiers cours de solfège. Son voisin l'aida a comprendre quelques trucs étant donné qu il avait du retard a ce niveau la.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ok les enfants, une petite pause puis on passe a la pratique.

Les élèves prirent un en-cas. Rumpel pris sa bouteille d eau et bu une bonne gorgée. Il alla vers les instruments de musique et caressa la guitare électrique. Il en avait jamais joué, c était bien trop coûteux pour lui. Belle mangea un morceau de gâteau, qu elle avait elle même, avec Blanche et une autre fille, Beth.

-Il est vraiment doué le nouveau; dit Beth  
-Oui, on aurait dit de la poésie; dit Belle  
-Oh n exagère pas  
-Elle est amoureuse, elle a flashé sur lui depuis ce matin; chuchota Belle a Beth  
-NON MEME PAS VRAI!  
-Moins fort Belle; dit le professeur  
-Rien qu a voir ta réaction ça veut tout dire; dit Blanche  
-Oui bon j'avoue, je le trouve mignon et il m intrigue.

Les trois filles jetèrent un coup d œil sur Rumpel.

-Le pauvre, il est tout seul; dit Beth

Belle eut une idée en voyant son tupperware remplis de cake. Elle se leva et se rendit près de Rumpel.

-C était vraiment beau ce que tu as joué tout a l'heure; dit-elle  
-Merci  
-Tu...tu veux une part de cake? C est moi même qui l ait fait.  
-Non merci  
-Il est délicieux je t assure, tu rate une occasion.

Rumpel regarda le cake qui avait l air succulent et comme il avait un peu creux, il finit par prendre une part.

-Moi aussi je joue de la guitare

Rumpel ne disait rien, mise a part le bruit de sa mâchoire entrain de broyer le morceau de gâteau et fixant Belle droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as essayé d autres instruments?  
-La flûte de pan quand j étais plus jeune.  
-Oh ça donne un très joli son, moi je sais jouer du piano mais je dois m exercer tout les jours et maintenant j apprends la guitare...alors le cake te plaît?  
-Mmm moui délicieux.  
-On reprend les cours; dit le professeur

Belle rangea sa boite dans son sac et alla prendre une guitare. Elle partit s isoler dans son coin habituel et commença a gratter. Rumpel prit la deuxième guitare, la dernière, et partit se mettre a quelques mètres d elle. Il n avait pas de partitions et commença a jouer les musiques qu il connaissait.

-AIE! Raaaah flûte!; jura Belle

Rumpel jeta un coup d œil sur sa voisine. Cette dernière avait encore du mal avec ses doigts et se pinça souvent. Il arrêta de jouer et vint auprès d elle.

-Tu n arrivera jamais a jouer comme ça.  
-Et comment dois-je m'y prendre alors?

Rumpel s assis a coté d elle et lui pris une main. Belle en resta figée par ce geste alors qu il regardait ses doigts.

-Tes doigts sont pas assez souples c est pour ça, mais bon c est le début. J vais te donner un truc pour te faire moins mal.

Rumpel lui fit tenir la guitare correctement et lui plaça ses doigts convenablement sur les cordes. Le professeur assista a la scène au loin et eut un sourire en coin.

-Voila, comme ça tu auras moins mal. Vas-y joue.

Belle essaya a nouveau et effectivement elle ne se pinça plus.

-Merci Rumpel  
-De rien  
-Et bien il semblerait que j ai trouvé mon assistant; dit le prof  
-Désolé monsieur je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect  
-Oh non non bien au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas que tu corrige ta camarade. Et Belle pourrai te faire un cours accéléré de solfège elle est très bon élève. Au moins vous vous complétez.

A ces mots, Belle rougissait ce qui n échappa pas a Rumpel. Peut-être que travailler avec Belle ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Le restant du cours ils travaillèrent ensemble. Puis la cloche retentit c était la fin de journée pour 3/4 des élèves. Belle sortit de la classe avec son nouvel équipier, laissant ses amies de coté sans le vouloir.

-Hihihi regarde Blanche, les couples se forment

-Oooh c est mignon

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir afin de mettre leurs affaires dans les casiers. Ils discutèrent musique ainsi que de théâtre. En effet Belle avait aussi choisit cette option.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans qu ils le sachent, Gaston les avait vu entrain de parler, sourires aux lèvres. Alors que Belle rangeait son casier après le départ de Rumpel, Gaston vint la voir.

-Salut ma Belle  
-Qu est ce que tu me veux encore?  
-J vois que tu t entends bien avec le nouveau, c est cool!  
-Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme dans ta voix  
-Tu veux sortir avec cette merde?  
-Non mais j y crois pas la?! La générosité tu connais pas?! Ah ben non suis-je bête! T es vraiment un taré Gaston! Lâche moi les baskets veux-tu?!

Gaston lui prit le bras afin de l attirer vers elle.

-T es encore plus belle quand t es en colère chérie!

Sans le savoir, Rumpel était toujours la et assista a la scène. Il avait fait demi tour pour revenir prendre quelque chose a son casier.

-LACHE MOI!  
-Embrasse moi !; dit-il en tendant ses lèvres  
-T as pas encore compris que c est finit entre nous?! ET ARRETE TU ME FAIS MAL!

Rumpel regarda autour de lui. Personne ne bougeait le petit doigt pour venir en aide a la jeune fille. La colère montait en lui et il se dirigea vers eux.

-HEY! Elle t a demandé de la lâcher!; dit-il en s interposant entre eux deux  
-T emmêle pas mauviette! C est entre elle et moi!; dit-il en lui serrant encore plus fort le poignet  
-AIIIE!

Rumpel ne su contenir sa colère et colla une droite a Gaston, en plein visage. Ce dernier fut sonné et par manque d équilibre, tomba par terre le nez en sang. Rumpel desserra son poing et regarda Gaston par terre.

-T avise plus jamais de lui faire mal sinon t aura encore affaire a moi compris?

Gaston répondait par un gémissement de douleur et se maintenait le nez. Le directeur qui a été alerté par l'intello de l école, Archi, vint voir ce qui c était passé.

-Vous commencez bien votre premier jour Rumpel. Direction le deuxième étage porte 64! Deux heures de colles!  
-Non monsieur! Il a voulu me défendre!  
-Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qui c est passé, les bagarres sont punissables. Gaston allez a l infirmerie et vous retenue!

Rumpel fronça les sourcils et pris son sac. Il se rendit a la classe de retenue et envoya un message a son père pour le prévenir qu il serait en retard pour lui donner un coup de main.

-Rumpel attend!; dit Belle

Ce dernier se retourna sur elle.

-Merci de m avoir défendu, je suis désolée que c est toi qui sois punit.  
-T inquiète pas, j ai l habitude.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et se rendit a la classe. Une heure après, quelqu un entra en furie dans la classe sans frapper.

-M enfin monsieur!; dit le surveillant  
-De quel droit vous retenez vous mon fils dans cette putain de classe?

Rumpel rigola, c était son père qui venait d entrer. Il avait le look de petite frappe, la lèvre supérieur orné d une moustache, les cheveux tirés en arrière.

-Rumpel ramène ton cul, y a du boulot qui nous attend.

Ce dernier prit son sac et sortit de la classe. Le surveillant l en empêcha mais Francis, le père de Rumpel, s interposa.

-Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi il est en retenue?  
-Il a frappé un élève  
-Et alors? Si il l'a fait c était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Allez viens gamin, on rentre.

Rumpel sourit au surveillant et lui fit un doigt d honneur.

-Non mais c est quoi cette école?!  
-Sont pas du même monde que nous!  
-Ça j veux bien le croire fils! Allez rentrons, on a une bécane a réparer.

Rumpel rentra avec son père et se rendirent dans leur garage afin de réparer une moto...volée dans une ville voisine.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors qu ils réparaient tout les deux cette moto, Rumpel discuta avec son père de ce qui c est passé cet après midi.

-J lui aurait balancé la purée une fois a terre a ce con!  
-C était pas l envie qui me manquait  
-T as l air d aimer cette fille  
-Mais non!  
-Ben pourquoi tu l'as défendu si t as pas l intention de baiser cette fille?  
-J déteste quand on s en prend a plus faible que sois.  
-Ouai pas faux...alors t as choisis quoi comme option? Et me sors pas cette connerie de cours de musique!

Rumpel se tut et regarda par terre en nettoyant une pièce de la moto.

-Putaaain combien de fois je te l ai dit! La musique c est fait pour les tafioles!  
-Mais j aime la musique! Et le théâtre aussi!  
-Nan t as pris ça aussi ?!  
-Oui ainsi que le basket  
-Bon va pour le basket, bon choix! Mais le restant ah naaaan nan nan c est de la connerie!  
-Que ça te plaise ou non je continuerai la musique et le théâtre! Un jour je serai quelqu un et ça tu pourra rien y faire

Francis se tut et continua son travail.

-Maman aurait approuvé elle au moins; dit Rumpel en se calmant.

Le père se tut et pensa a sa femme, décédée quand son fils eut 7 ans. Depuis il du élever seul son enfant. Il ouvrit une canette de bière et la bu en deux gorgée. Bien que Rumpel aimait son père, il désapprouvait certaines facette de sa personnalité. Une heure après, la moto fut prête a l emplois.

-Je la testerai demain, j peux la prendre pour aller a l école?  
-Bien sur mais fais gaffe les freins sont en rodage.

Ils soupèrent très tard, bien qu il n y avait pas grand chose a mettre sur la table mise a part des œufs sur le plat avec une tranche de bacon et une miche de pain. Le lendemain matin, près du parking de l école sous un arbre, les filles discutèrent de ce qui c était passé hier.

-Alors c est vrai Rumpel t a défendu?; demanda Ruby a Belle  
-Oui, il c est même pris deux heures de retenues pour ça. On a théâtre cet après midi tout les deux, j espère que ça se passera bien.

Alors qu elles continuèrent leurs discussion, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit le moteur d une grosse moto et cela s approchait de plus en plus de l école. En effet, le véhicule a deux roues se gara sur le parking de l école. Le pilote coupa le moteur, descendit et enleva son casque. Belle eut un léger sourire lorsqu elle vit Rumpel l enlever. Les rayons du soleil le rendait encore plus beau qu il ne l était déjà a ses yeux.

-Arrête de le dévorer du regard; dit Emma  
-Hein? Mais non même pas vrai!  
-Non on dirai presque pas le loup de Tex Avery; dit Ruby  
-Oh mon dieu il arrive vers moi, qu est ce que je fais qu est ce que je fais?!; paniqua Belle, deux livres tenus fermement dans ses bras.  
-Ben on en sait rien, laisse faire; dit Blanche  
-Salut Belle, les filles...  
-Oh bonjour Rumpel, pardon je ne t avais pas vu arriver; dit-elle nerveusement

Rumpel eut un sourire en coin et reprit la parole.

-J voulais m assurer si ça allait depuis hier, il ne t a plus embêté?  
-Non du tout, je crois qu il a du comprendre la leçon.  
-Si il recommence tu viens me voir ok? Et pareil pour vous aussi.  
-Ça risque pas d arriver; disent les 4 autres en même temps  
-Euh tu as une moto?; dit Belle  
-Oui je l ai eu a prêter durant quelque jours histoire de l essayer.

La sonnette retentit, c était l heure d aller en cours.

-On a quoi comme cours ce matin?; demanda Ruby  
-Physique!; dit Belle  
-Oh nooooooon!; disaient les autres

Rumpel suivit les filles, se mettant a coté de Belle. Lorsqu il arriva près de son casier il aperçu au loin, Gaston avec une attelle a son nez et eut un sourire en coin. Quand il entra en classe, Gaston le dévisageait, ce qui était réciproque. Rumpel alla au tableau afin que la prof voit ses compétences. Étant dans la mécanique et bien d autres métiers, les équations, les calculs du principe de Newton et autres lui étaient facile a résoudre. Après le cours de physique, ce fut le cours de chimie. La aussi encore une fois, il fit preuve d intelligence. Belle fut très impressionnée qu il sache autant de choses. Mais étant âgé de presque 20 ans, il a du en apprendre pas mal dans la vie. Puis vint la pause du matin. Rumpel partit se fumer une clope près de sa moto et regarda a son téléphone. Sans qu il ne le voit, une petite troupe de mecs, a l allure bien baraqué se dirigea vers lui. C était Gaston et ses potes. Ils étaient au nombre de 6 et se placèrent autour de Rumpel. Ce dernier n haussa même pas un sourcil et abaissa le clapet de son portable, puis releva la tête.

-On a appelé ses petits copains a la rescousse.

Gaston saisit Rumpel par son blouson et le décolla du sol de quelques centimètres.

-Toi, moi et mes gentils camarades ont t attend a la sortie. Rendez-vous a 16h près du panier de basket  
-Oh mon dieu je suis apeuré.

Gaston donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Rumpel puis le lâcha. Le petit brun fronça les sourcils en se tenant le ventre alors que Gaston partit de son coté.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumpel sortit d une des sacoche de la moto, un couteau de taille moyenne a la forme étrange. Elle était en forme de zig zag et de couleur argentée. Ce couteau lui avait été ramené d Égypte par son grand père paternel. Il le lui avait légué a sa mort, Rumpel avait toujours été fasciné par cette dague. Il la rangea soigneusement dans la poche interne de son blouson et se rendit en cours de biologie. Lorsqu il arriva dans le couloir, il vit ses nouvelles amies toute contente.

-Qu est ce qui se passe?  
-Prof absent! PROF ABSENT!; déclara Regina  
-Je vais en profiter d aller a la bibliothèque; dit Belle  
-Moi je vais aller courir avec Ruby; dit Regina  
-Emma, Blanche vous faites quoi?  
-Je rentre chez moi; dit Emma  
-Oui pareil  
-D accord, on se voit plus tard alors?  
-Ok d acc

Rumpel, voyant que personne ne lui posait pas de question, tourna les talons.

-Rumpel ou tu vas?; demanda Belle  
-Oh je sais pas, je verrai bien  
-Et si on profitait de faire un tour dans l école, je te ferai visiter puis on irait a la bibliothèque qu est ce que t en dis?  
-Les livres c est pas trop mon truc  
-Oh...  
-Mais je veux bien visiter l'école.  
-Ah super! Les filles a tout a l...

Ses amies ne s y trouvaient plus, elles l avait laissé en compagnie de Rumpel. Tout les deux marchèrent pendant un moment.

-Là tu as accès a la sale de gym...et par là c est pour aller a la salle d études, c est si tu veux faire tes devoirs ou bien flemmarder quand un prof est absent comme aujourd'hui.  
-On y va?  
-Perso je préfère aller a la bibliothèque il y fait plus calme et puis je suis une vraie dévoreuse de livres...ah justement nous y voila.

Belle et Rumpel entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Un panneau silence était inscrit. Belle connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche et trouva les livres qui l intéressait. Rumpel s assis sur une chaise et enleva sa veste. Il regarda Belle feuilleter les pages. Ce qu elle était si mignonne, son nez plongé dans le bouquin. Afin de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, il scruta les allées de la bibliothèque et tomba sur le rayon BD. Il en prit quelques une et les lit. Belle décrocha un œil de son bouquin et le regarda. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Il lui plaisait vraiment et avec ce qu il avait fait la veille, elle le considérait comme un héros. Quelques minutes avant la sonnette qui devait sonner le déjeuner, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque afin de se rendre au réfectoire avant qu il n y ait trop de monde.

-Bah tu viens pas?; demanda Belle  
-Non merci, j ai ce qu il faut dans mon sac  
-Ben tu peux le manger là, c est pas un soucis  
-Non merci je préfère aller manger dehors en me fumant une clope  
-Oh bon d accord...a tout a l heure alors.  
-Oui a tout a l'heure.

Rumpel avait mentit, il n avait rien dans son sac car il n avait plus rien a manger chez lui. Et sans argent en poche, il aurait eut du mal a se payer quelque chose. Il partit s installer sous le même arbre qu hier et s alluma une clope. Personne ne vint le déranger et tant mieux si disait-il.

Après midi, c était le cours de théâtre. Heureusement pour lui, Belle avait choisit ce cours elle aussi. Le prof étant légèrement en retard comme d habitude, Belle fit les présentations. Tous accueillir Rumpel avec amabilité. Pour la première fois, il se sentait intégré dans un groupe. Alors que le silence envahissait la salle, l estomac de Rumpel gronda plusieurs fois.

-Et ben, tu n as pas du manger assez ce midi; dit Belle

Rumpel ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs.

-Rumpel, t avais vraiment quelque chose dans ton sac?

Rumpel fit un léger non de la tête. C est alors que Belle comprit qu il n avait pas d argent non plus pour venir au réfectoire et que c était pour ça qu il ne voulait pas aller avec, pas fierté

-Attends...

Cette dernière se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle prit une boite et la tendit a Rumpel, qui refusa.

-Mais prend le, ça me fait plaisir.  
-Non!  
-Je ne le mangerai pas de toute manière. C était trop copieux ce que j ai mangé ce midi et je déteste le gâchis!

Belle insista encore et encore jusqu a ce qu il prit la boite contenant son goûter. Il y avait une cannette de thé glacé a la pêche, un ravier de salade fruit avec un gros muffin. Rumpel mangea le tout avant que le prof n arriva.

-Merci Belle  
-De rien, tu devrai aller voir l assistante sociale et parler de tes problèmes financier.  
-Rien a foutre! J en ai déjà vu défiler des assistantes sociales, ça n a jamais rien donné!

D un geste compatissant, Belle mis sa main sur la sienne disant qu'elle était désolée.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce geste si innocent, si réconfortant...Rumpel ne l'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il regarda Belle dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-ALLEZ TOUT LE MODE EN SCENE!; dit une voix derrière eux

Les élèves firent un bon sur leur siège, le prof venait d entrer dans la salle. Il remarqua tout de suite la nouvelle tête par mis ses anciens élèves. Il posa plusieurs questions a Rumpel afin de savoir si il avait déjà fait du théâtre.

-Oui un peu par ci par là, dans les écoles ou je suis passé  
-Ok je vois...monte sur la scène s il te plaît et récite moi quelque chose  
-Euh oui mais quoi?  
-Ce qui te passe par la tête, ce n est pas des pièces de théâtre qui manque.  
-C est que...j en connais aucune par cœur.  
-Bon ben récite moi ça alors; dit-il en lui tendant un texte tiré de Dom Juan

Rumpel alla sur scène, ravalant sa salive. En effet, dans la tirade le mot belle était souvent présent.

-Et bien Rumpel, on t écoute

Ce dernier se concentra et commença a réciter. Il était un peu rouillé au début mais il s accapara le personnage au fut et a mesure qu il récitait. A la fin, les autres l applaudissaient et il put descendre de scène.

-Va falloir travailler jeune homme; dit le prof; mais c est un bon début je l avoue...ALLEZ MAINTENANT PASSONS AUX CHOSES SERIEUSES; dit-il en claquant une fois des mains; j ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer...comme chaque année je suis demandé a venir jouer une pièce avec mes élèves pour une association d enfants défavorisés. Je pensais que l on allait pas m appeler cette année mais j ai reçu un coup de téléphone ce matin et nous sommes invités a jouer pour ces petits bouts de choux. Alors est-ce que tout le monde est intéressé? Ce travail comptera pour vos points de l année évidement.

Toute la classe approuva et tous avait hâte de savoir quelle pièce ils allaient jouer.

-J ai toujours en réserve quelques pièces pour ce genre d événement. Et étant donné que se sont des enfants, j ai choisi la pièce de Peter Pan.  
-Ah cool; dit un élève  
-Alors maintenant est venu a la distribution des textes. Puis nous ferons un tour de table pour savoir quel rôle vous intéresse, bien que j ai déjà une petite idée de qui sera qui étant donné que je connais vos compétences. La pièce devra être jouée dans trois mois, alors il va falloir travailler.  
-Moi je veux faire Crochet!  
-Bizarrement Killian ça ne m étonne pas de vous...Qui aimerait faire Wendy?

Belle et une autre fille tendaient la main.

-Ok Belle et Eva...de toute façon il y aura les auditions...alors qui est intéressé par le rôle de Peter pan?

Trois garçons levèrent la main, notamment Rumpel.

-C est bien Rumpel, tu commence avec des rôles de taille.  
-Bah au pire si je ne suis pas pris, j veux bien faire le crocodile...Tic tac!  
-Désolé mais le crocodile est déjà pris, je suis le seul qui rentre dans le costume; dit le prof

En effet il était assez imposant, les élèves se perdraient dans le costume en mousse du crocodile. Les rôles furent distribués et chacun devait apprendre une partie d un texte pour la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

A la fin du cours, Rumpel se dirigea vers sa moto et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous donné par Gaston, qui était déjà la avec ses potes. Ils se retournèrent sur lui entrain de couper le moteur et descendit. Rumpel resta droit, main en poche et les fixa. 

-Alors prêt a prendre ta raclée mauviette? Allez-y les gars et lui faites pas de cadeaux. 

Rumpel regarda ses adversaires, coup de poing américain au doigt. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et para le coup de son premier attaquant. D un geste subtile, il prit la dague de sa poche et agenouilla son adversaire, le couteau sous la gorge. Les autres s arrêtèrent net en voyant ça. 

-Faites un pas de plus et je lui tranche la gorge!

-Allez Rumpel range ce jouer ridicule! 

Ce dernier appuya la lame contre la gorge du captif. 

-HEY DECONNEZ PAS LES MECS! C EST UNE VRAIE LAME!

-Une arme hein?; dit Gaston

-J aime sortir couvert; dit Rumpel sur un ton ironique

-T es vraiment un lâche!

-Lequel d entre nous est le plus lâche a votre avis? Celui vient avec ses potes afin de casser la gueule a un gars avec coup de poing américain? Ou bien celui qui prend une arme pour se défendre alors qu il est seul contre tous et qui sont des armoires a glace?...Mmmmm j ai peut-être trop balancé de mots d un coup pour vos petites cervelles vu vos regards de bovins. 

Le captif gigota mais Rumpel le serra encore plus fort de son bras. 

-HEY J AIMERAI QUE VOUS PRENIEZ UNE DECISION!

-Ok les gars on laisse tomber...sache que j en ai pas finit avec toi Rumpel! 

Rumpel le lâcha et tout les six partirent chez eux. Dans ses mains, il tenait quelques billets qu il avait subtilement volé a son captif. Il remonta sur sa moto et rentra chez lui. Quand il poussa la porte, il vit son père assis dans le fauteuil entrain de regarder la télé, des canettes de bière vides autour de lui. Fumant au moins sa 20eme cigarette de la journée. 

-Alors cette moto?!

-Ça va, ça roule...et toi le boulot?

-Congé!

-Papaaaaa

-Nan c est vrai j t assure!

-Et t en as pas profité de ranger un peu? Ou même faire les courses?!

-AVEC QUEL ARGENT HEIN?!

-SI TU IRAI BOSSER COMME TOUTE PERSONNE NORMAL OUI T AURAI DU FRIC! 

Son père se leva du fauteuil et vint lui coller une droite en pleine joue. Il était soul mais savait encore tenir debout. Rumpel répliqua également et frappa son père, qui tomba par terre. Rumpel avait le souffle qui haletait tellement il était en colère. Il regarda son père se relever et lui parla. 

-Pardon je voulais pas faire ça...

-Pas grave...aarf sacré droite! Pas mon fils pour rien! 

Rumpel mis une main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit l argent. 

-C est quoi ça?

-Disons que j ai gagné ma journée...le gars que j ai frappé hier m'attendait a la sortie avec ses petits camarades. Mais je les ai eut et je me suis servis...125 petit beaux dollars!

-Doivent être des fils a papa pour se promener avec autant de fric!

-Je vais aller faire les courses, allonge toi

-Ok merci fils, et ramène de la bière y en a plus.

-Pas question, faut que tu arrête avec ça! 

Francis ne dit plus rien et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer. Rumpel se rendit jusqu au supermarché a pied et revint avec 4 sacs de courses remplies, avec encore un peu d argent sur lui. Il lui restait 34 dollars. Il rangea les courses et ressorti a nouveau. Avec l argent restant, il se rendit dans un magasin de vêtements a petit budget afin de se racheter un jeans, un t-shirt et un pull. Il trouva le tout pour 31 dollars et garda précieusement le restant en poche. Il retourna jusque chez lui, fièrement, le paquet en main. Sur le chemin, il croisa Belle avec une fille qu il ne connaissait pas. Par réflexe, il cacha le paquet derrière lui afin qu elle ne voit pas la marque de seconde main du magasin. 

-Hey salut Rumpel

-Salut; dit-il en faisant un signe de main

-Je te présente ma cousine, Stéphanie, Steph j te présente Rumpel il est nouveau en ville.

-Enchantée

-Oui moi de même; dit-il nerveusement

-Mais, ta mâchoire est bleue! Tu t es battu?

-Oh c est rien, juste un petit règlement de compte avec le paternel

-Oohh, mais ça va tu vas bien?

-Oui oui t en fais pas ça va

-Ok...Tu as été faire les boutiques?; dit Belle en essayant de voir le sac

-Oui oui j en reviens, j ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. 

Belle su voir le nom du magasin et sourit tendrement. 

-Je suis contente pour toi

-Oh c est pas le grand luxe mais

-Bah on s en fout de la marque

-Oui c est vrai; dit la cousine; du moment que l'on est bien dedans c est le principal

Rumpel fut soulagé, Belle n était pas du tout superficielle.

-Bon je vais rentrer, j ai du travail qui m'attend

-La pièce?

-Oui si je veux être Peter pan faut bosser.

-A demain Rumpel

-Oui a demain 

Belle s avança vers lui, le cœur battant a la chamade et lui fit la bise sur la joue qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Sa cousine lui fit un signe de tête et elles continuèrent leur chemin. Rumpel toucha l endroit ou les lèvres de Belle c étaient posées. Cette fois c était sur, il éprouvait quelque chose pour cette fille.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, vendredi, Rumpel avait basket après midi. Évidement, Gaston était de la partie et il occupait le poste de meneur.  
Rumpel arriva en short et t-shirt. L entraîneur le regarda de la tête au pied, en effet il était pas bien grand mais les petites tailles étaient efficaces aussi dans ce sport. L'entraîneur l'intégra dans le groupe et commença l échauffement.  
Étant donné que Rumpel avait appris le basket en jouant dans les rues, il se mit au milieu de la rangée afin de regarder ce que les autres faisaient.  
Gaston se mit derrière lui avec un de ses ami qui était la hier. 

-T empiète sur mes plates bandes minus!

-Oh Gaston je ne t avais pas vu

-C est ça fais le malin!

-On se tait lors de l entraînement!; dit l entraîneur

-Pardon coach; dit Gaston; mais c est le nouveau qui me posait des questions

-Si il a des question c est a moi de les poser, compris Rumpel?

-Oui...compris; dit-il en grinçant des dents 

Durant l'entraînement, tout se passa plus ou moins correctement. Lorsque Gaston devait faire des passes a Rumpel, il n hésitait pas a y mettre toute sa force afin que son adversaire se fasse mal a la réception du ballon.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Belle entra dans la salle de sport et partit s asseoir dans les gradins. Elle avait finit l école plus tôt mais elle voulait voir Rumpel s entraîner.  
Elle avait prit un livre avec elle, dont elle lu quelques pages. Elle était trop absorbée par ce qu elle voyait sur le terrain.  
Gaston lui faisait des sourires et des clin d œil, Belle détourna le regard a chaque fois ou replongeait dans son bouquin, ce que Gaston désapprouva.  
Rumpel la regardait aussi par moment, lui faisant des petits sourires que Belle lui rendait. Gaston eut encore plus la haine et donna un coup de poing sur un vieux pushing-ball. 

-BON TRES BIEN ECHAUFFEMENT FINIT! MAINTENANT METTEZ UN MAILLOT ET C EST PARTI POUR UN MATCH; dit le coach 

Rumpel alla a son sac de sport et bu une grande gorgée d eau. Belle était descendue des gradins et alla vers lui. 

-Ça va pas trop dure?

-Si un peu, ça fait un baille que j avais plus fait de sport sauf de la course a pied.

-Ça va avec Gaston?

-Oh il me cherche, mais je ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Mais si il me cherche il va me trouver...au faites t es pas rentrée chez toi?

-Non

-Et pourquoi?

-J en avais pas envie... 

Le coach interrompu ce moment en signalant la reprise de l entraînement. Belle retourna s asseoir dans les gradins et assista au match en espérant que cela resterai amicale. Rumpel se débrouillait plutôt bien, avec sa petite taille il se faufilait facilement entre les autres pour aller au panier.  
Il avait un style bien a lui et avait marqué 8 points. Une fois le match finit, Belle voulu aller auprès de lui mais Gaston l intercepta. 

-Ça va ma jolie?

-J ai pas envie de te parler

-Ça a du te faire quelque chose de voir mon corps en action.

-Pppfff t es vraiment égocentrique!

-Merci 

Belle continua son chemin et alla voir son joueur préféré. Elle le félicita d avoir bien joué et le laissa partir a la douche.  
Ce dernier se mit dans le fond de la pièce, loin de Gaston. Une fois dans le vestiaire, ce dernier profita que Rumpel avait la tête dans le t-shirt pour le pousser contre le mur et lui foutre deux coups de poings dans le ventre de son ennemi. 

-J t avais dis que j en avais pas finit avec toi!

Il donna un dernier coup de pied alors que Rumpel était a terre.

-T avise plus jamais de fréquenter ma copine enflure! Tu l approche plus compris?! 

Rumpel toussa afin de récupérer son souffle et vit Gaston s éloigner en rigolant avec ses potes. Il se disait qu il ne perdrait rien pour attendre et qu il frappera au bon moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Il lui aura fallut une bonne dizaine de minute avant de se remettre de ses coups et sortit de la salle de sport.  
Il n avait qu une hâte, celle de récupérer sa moto et de rentrer chez lui afin de s allonger.  
Mais il est claire que ce n est pas ce Gaston qui lui faisait peur. Alors qu il avançait vers sa moto, il vit quelqu un qui l attendait a coté.

-Belle...qu est ce que tu fais la?

-Ça va pas Rumpel?

-Si...si ça va

-Me raconte pas de mensonge...c est Gaston c est ça?

-Bien deviné

-Mais quel enfoiré! Qu est ce qu il t a fait?

-Oh un petit coup dans le ventre

-Ça va aller pour toi rentrer?

-T inquiète j ai déjà connu bien pire.

-J ai l impression que tu n as jamais eu la vie facile.

Rumpel répondit par le silence, mais a croire que la présence de Belle lui soulageait ses maux.  
Il ne lui expliqua pas ce que Gaston lui avait dit, cela accablerait Belle. Mais c est pas pour autant qu il arrêterait de passer du temps avec elle.

-Tu veux que je te ramène?

-Quoi? Sur cet engin!

-Oui

-Euuh je suis jamais montée sur une moto

-Ben justement se sera l occasion

Belle se prit un temps de réflexion d une seconde avant d accepter.

-Ok avec joie

-On peut faire une petite balade en même temps si tu veux

-Ah j adorai ça

-Tiens; dit-il en lui tendant son casque

-Mais, et toi?!

-T occupe; dit-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Il ferma sa veste, monta sur la bécane et dit a Belle de prendre appuis sur lui pour grimper a l arrière. Lorsqu il démarra le moteur, Belle eut un sursaut et mit ses mains sur la taille de Rumpel. Une petite marche arrière et il démarra. Le motard sillonna les rues de Storybrooke avec Belle a l arrière, se tenant fermant a lui. Elle aimait cette sensation de vent, de liberté. C est vers 17h qu il la ramena devant chez elle, son père les regardant par la fenêtre. Rumpel resta assis sur sa bécane, en mode amazone, une jambe pliée sur le repose pied et s alluma une clope.

-Merci pour la balade

-De rien, si tu veux renouveler l expérience tu me demande on ira se balader.

-Merci, mais j ai peur que ça provoque des soucis avec Gaston.

-T en fais pas, c est qu un petit con!

-Oui ça c est sur, j ai beau lui dire qu on est plus ensemble mais il comprend rien! Et a cause de moi tu prends des coups

-C est pas lui qui me fait peur, d ailleurs rien ne me fait peur...enfin si, peut-être une chose

-Ah et c est quoi?

-Qu il s en prenne a toi comme la fois passée

Belle tortillait ses doigts et se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait qu une idée en tête, celle de l embrasser. Rumpel lui aussi en avait envie, mais rien qu a observer Belle derrière ses lunettes, il déchiffra ce qu elle souhaitait.  
Il éjecta sa cigarette au loin et se retourna sur elle. D un bras il la saisit par la taille et l attira contre lui. De son autre main, il lui caressa le cou et la nuque tout en l embrassant tendrement.  
Tout les deux avaient fermé les yeux afin de savourer ce moment. Le père de Belle fronça les sourcils de sa fenêtre, il attendait sa fille de pied ferme.  
Ils rompirent lentement le baiser puis posèrent leur front l un contre l autre. Belle avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Rumpel afin d être encore plus proche de lui.

-Ça te dit de sortir ce soir?; demanda t-il

-Oui pourquoi pas, ou veux-tu m emmener?

-Balade nocturne ça te dit?

-Oui; dit-elle les yeux émerveillés; je connais un endroit calme, on pourrait faire un petit pic-nique qu est ce que t en dis?

-Oui pourquoi pas, ça me tente; dit-il en lui déposant un nouveau baiser et lui caressant la taille

Belle ferma les yeux afin de le savourer encore.

-Il faut que je rentre

-J passe te prendre vers quelle heure?

-19h30 ça ira?

-Oui, 19h30 tapante.

Encore un dernier bisous et Belle rentra chez elle les yeux dans le vague.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors qu elle ferma la porte, elle entendit Rumpel s en aller.

-Qui est-ce?

-Aah papa! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Alors cette réponse

-C est juste un ami qui m'a ramené de l école.

-Il a l air bien plus qu un ami, vu ce que vous vous êtes embrassé!

-NON MAIS TU M'ESPIONNE?!

-Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit je surveillerai tes fréquentations.

-Je monte dans ma chambre!

-REVIENS ICI!

-JE FREQUENTE QUI JE VEUX! 

Belle ferma la porte de sa chambre a clé et enleva ses chaussures. Elle s empressa de téléphoner a ses amies et saisit son téléphone. 

-AAAAH C EST GENIAL BELLE; hurla Ruby au téléphone; et alors c était comment?

-Raaaah il embrasse trop bien, c était comme dans les films, c était tendre, sensuel...

-Raaah la chance 

Belle se roulait dans son lit tellement elle était heureuse et expliqua a Ruby le petit pique nique nocturne près du lac qui sera prévu ce soir. 

-Rooooh en plus c est la pleine lune ça va être trop romantique!

-Ouiiii, raaah j ai trop hâte qu il vienne me chercher

-T as de quoi te protéger?

-M enfin Ruby! Je suis pas celle qui couche le premier soir

-Faut jamais dire jamais ma chérie, surtout si t es dans le love ton cerveau va exploser!

-Rah mais toi alors! Bon j te laisse j vais aller préparer de quoi faire le pique nique

-Amuse toi bien et profite bien de ton bad boy

-Ça t inquiète! Salut Ruby

-Salut

Belle descendit dans la cuisine et fouilla pour préparer des mini sandwich. Elle en prépara, mis des boissons de cotés puis trouva une grande nappe et la plaça dans un sac a dos, ainsi que la nourriture. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et pris une douche en mettant de la musique.  
Elle s habilla d un jeans moulant, des bottines a talons et un pull, laissant ses cheveux relâchés et se maquilla.  
19h20, elle descendit prendre sa veste et le sac a dos alors que son père la vit se préparer.

-BELLE! Ou tu vas a cette heure ci?

-Oh euuh on va faire un pique nique nocturne avec les filles.

-Mon œil! Tu pars avec ce garçon a moto avoue!

-Mais non!

-Belle tu mens très mal! 

A ces mots le bruit d une moto se fit entendre, Belle sortit en vitesse de la maison et claqua la porte, que le père rouvrit aussi tôt. 

-BELLE REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT!

-T EN FAIS PAS POUR MOI PAPA TOUT SE PASSERA BIEN! 

Rumpel donna un casque a Belle et l aida a monter sur le bécane. 

-Ça va?

-Oui oui t inquiète roule roule!

Rumpel démarra et écouta les indications de Belle pour trouver le lieu du rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent près d un lac ou il y avait beau d arbres tout autour et des bancs.  
Vu l heure qu il était, il commençait a faire frais. Belle descendit de la moto et partit se blottir dans les bras de Rumpel. Il s en suivit d un baiser langoureux puis ils passèrent au pique nique. Belle installa la nappe sous un arbres et plaça les minis sandwich ainsi que des biscuits et bonbons. Ils avaient vue sur le lac, dont la surface était reflétée par la lumière de la lune.

-Mmmm c est délicieux

-Ah ah c est juste des sandwich

-Oui mais c est toi qui les a préparé

-Flatteur

Une fois mangé, Belle alla se blottir dans les bras de Rumpel adossé contre le tronc d arbre, le paquet de bonbon entre eux. Ils passaient leur temps a les manger ensemble, afin de savourer les lèvres de l un l autre. Rumpel lui souleva le menton et approfondit le baiser en introduisant sa langue profondément. Belle commençait a sentir quelque chose monter en elle et mordilla la lèvres inférieur de Rumpel qui arrêta le baiser. Lui aussi sentait quelque chose monter en lui

-On devrait peut-être rester la; dit-il

-Nan t arrête pas; dit-elle en reprenant les baisers 

Elle pensait a ce que Ruby lui avait dit au téléphone. En effet l envie de faire l amour avec lui était belle et bien présente. 

-Non Belle stop...arrête; murmura t-il

-Quoi? Me dis pas que tu n en as pas envie?; dit-elle en lui dévorant les lèvres

-Si...la n est pas la question

-Alors prends moi

-Non, se ne serait pas bien...et pas ici...tu mérite mieux 

Belle arrêta de l embrasser, fronçant les sourcils. 

-J ai envie que se soit parfait. Je suis pas du genre a coucher le premier soir. Tu mérite qu une sauterie derrière un arbre. 

Belle fut surprise des paroles de Rumpel, jamais un garçon ne lui avait dit ça et encore moins Gaston. Elle se disait qu il était une perle rare, malgré son cote bad boy. 

-Je t ai déçue...

-Non...au contraire. 

Rumpel haussa un sourcil et vit Belle s approcher a nouveau de lui afin de l embrasser. 

-T es vraiment une perle rare Rumpel

-N exagérons rien

-Nan je suis sincère, tu aurai pu profiter de moi et tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je te respecte; dit-il en lui caressant le visage 

Belle craqua encore plus pour lui, il était quelqu un de sensible et ça elle l'avait repéré. Ils restèrent blottis l un l autre encore un moment, puis il l emmena en balade.  
Belle était sur un petit nuage mais fut triste lorsque Rumpel la déposa chez elle. Ils s échangèrent leur numéro de portable et discutèrent du week-end. 

-Ça te dit de faire un truc demain?

-Malheureusement demain je dois aider mon père dans son travail.

-Oh...et dimanche? On pourrait aller au ciné, y a de chouettes films en ce moment.

-Belle euuh je suis désolé mais...

-Quoi?

-Je n ai pas les moyens de faire de tel sorties.

-Je peux payer c est pas un soucis, la donne a changé maintenant.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je déteste profiter des autres et encore plus lorsque c est une magnifique femme comme toi. 

Belle rougissait du compliment de Rumpel, il était gentleman avec elle. 

-Je sais que tu n es pas un profiteur Rumpel. Alors maintenant tu me laisse faire et je t invite au cinéma ce dimanche. C est non négociable!

-Ppfff bon très bien si tu insiste.

-J aime mieux ça...bon ben a dimanche. Passe me prendre vers 13h

-D accord 

Il l embrassa puis la regarda tendrement. 

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

-T es tellement sublime; dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux

-Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi, j adore tes yeux noisettes...mon petit écureuil.

-Mon petit écureuil!?; dit-il en partant dans un rire a n en plus finir

-Voila c est officiel, ton surnom sera petit écureuil.

-Mmm va falloir que je t en trouve un; dit-il en réfléchissant;...pourquoi pas ma colombe?

-Oh mon dieu non!

-Mmmmm ma perle des îles

-Un peu trop exotique a mon goût

-Mmm et pourquoi pas tout simplement mon cœur, ma jolie...mon amour. 

Belle en eut le souffle coupé de l entendre dire ces mots. Elle se blotti dans ses bras, tête posée sur son épaule. 

-J ai pas envie de te laisser; dit-elle

-Il le faut bien, on sera vite a dimanche.

-Oui...passe une bonne nuit

-Toi aussi ma jolie. 

Un dernier bisous et Belle rentra chez elle. Rumpel lui manquait déjà et c est les yeux pétillant qu elle partit s allonger dans son lit.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, c était journée shopping au centre commercial avec ses amies. Belle leur raconta tout ainsi que les détails croustillant en prenant leur déjeuner.

-Oh et vous savez ce qu il m'a dit aussi? Que j étais magnifique!

-Tu nous l'a déjà dis deux fois; dit Regina

-Ah bon? Je ne m en suis pas rendue compte

-T es amoureuse c est normal; dit Blanche

-Vous croyez?

-Nan c est juste une idée!; dit Regina

-Et demain vous allez au cinéma?; dit Emma

-Oui a la séance de 14h, il a dit qu il viendrait me chercher

-Avec sa moto tu parle d un truc!; dit Regina

-Elle est bien sa moto, moi je kiffe d être dessus!

-Bon c est pas tout ça mais y serait peut-être temps d aller faire les boutiques

-Oui bonne idée

Les filles allèrent au magasin et profitaient des super promos du samedi. Belle s attarda dans une boutique de lingerie et acheta des petit ensemble mignon en espérant que cela plaira a son compagnon. Elle pris une jupe également, dont elle avait prévu de mettre demain a sa sortie, ainsi qu un bonnet, deux pulls et une paire de botte.  
Lorsqu elle rentra chez elle, elle fila directe dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.  
Pendant ce temps, chez Rumpel, ce dernier travaillait sur une autre moto avec son père.

-Rumpel clé de 10!...Rumpel!

-Hein euuh quoi?

-Arrête de dormir et passe moi la clé de 10 bordel!

-Tiens la voila.

-Merci...qu est ce qui t arrive? T as l air ailleurs depuis ce matin!

-...chui amoureux papa

Son père arrêta net ce qu il faisait et lui redemanda de répéter.

-Quoi?! Répète un peu!

-J crois que je suis amoureux

-J parie que c est la fille que t as secouru début de semaine

-Oui...on a fait une balade hier soir et un pique nique aussi...puis on c est embrassé

-Ouai ouai ben évite moi les détails veux-tu!? Tes histoires de cul y a que toi que ça regarde!

-D ailleurs demain on va au cinéma et...j aurai aimé prendre la voiture, après tout t en as pas besoin.

-Ouai a condition que tu fasse pas trop de km! L essence ça coûte!

-Merci p'pa!

-Mouai tu peux me dire merci morveux! Passer moi la douille de 8! Putain de boulon!

Rumpel soupira et passa la douille a son père. Il fut 21h quand ils eurent finis. Le fils fit a manger, des pâtes sauce tomate, et passa a table avec son père. Ce dernier alla s installer devant la télé après manger tandis que Rumpel fit la vaisselle. C est lorsqu il fut dans sa chambre qu il consulta son portable. Belle lui avait envoyé un message mais évidement il ne l avait pas vu.

"Je pense a toi mon petit écureuil"

"Pardon de répondre aussi tard ma jolie mais j ai eu beaucoup de travail avec mon père, mais sache que tu étais toujours dans mes pensées"

"Ah c est donc ça, car je commençais a m inquiéter. J ai hâte d être a demain"

"J ai la voiture de disponible pour demain, je viendrai te chercher avec, ça a été ta journée?"

"Cool. Oui je l ai passé avec mes amies pour faire du shopping. J ai acheté des ensembles de sous vêtement"

"Il sont comment? ;p"

"Mauve et noir avec de la dentelle, un autre tout blanc et le troisième un bleu foncé"

"Ça va t aller a ravir"

"Alors viens le découvrir ;)"

"Ah ah bien tenté petite coquine!"

"Tu me manque j ai envie de t avoir près de moi"

"Pareil pour moi...j vais te laisser, je suis fatigué. Je veux être en forme pour demain"

"D accord, a demain mon petit écureuil"

"A demain...dearie"

"Mmm j adore les mots anglais ;)"

Rumpel sourit et rangea son portable. Il tombe endormis en pensant a Belle et surtout a son nouveau rendez-vous.


	13. Chapter 13

Rumpel se prépara dans la salle de bain, ayant pris soin de s être rasé, parfumé et mis ses nouveaux habits. Il sortit de cette pièce et pris les clés de voiture.

-A tal heure p'pa, je sais pas quand je rentrerai

-Attends deux minutes putain!

Rumpel se retourna vers son père qui s approchait de lui. Il mit une main dans la poche de son jeans et tendit un billet de 20 dollars.

-Tiens, pour ta sortie. C est pas grand chose mais au moins, invite ta copine.

Rumpel fut touché par ce geste de son père et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci

-De rien, allez file fais pas attendre cette fille

Rumpel sortit de chez lui, heureux comme il ne l avait plus été depuis longtemps. Quand il arriva chez Belle, il klaxonna et celle-ci fut vite dans sa voiture afin d éviter une nouvelle engueulade avec son père. En effet, ses parents avaient invités la grande tante et son mari à déjeuner. Le père de Belle criait encore alors que sa fille était déjà loin.

-Rooooh mais laissez la donc Maurice! Elle est jeune, elle veut s amuser c est normal. Qu est ce qu elle a gagner à rester ici a écouter nos vieilles histoires sans intérêt?; dit la grande tante

-Ce garçon n est pas fréquentable! Ça se voit.

-L habit ne fait pas le moine; dit l oncle

Pendant que la famille débattait au sujet de Belle, cette dernière profitait du temps qui lui était accordé avec Rumpel. Il se gara et tout les deux se rendirent jusqu au cinéma, main dans la main.

-Alors tu es tenté par quoi?

-Celui-la me parait bien

-Pppfff j aime pas les James bond

-Ah

-Désolée

-Nan pas grave...

-HEY BELLE! Youuhoouuu

Belle se retourna ainsi que Rumpel, c était Blanche qui était la avec sa petite sœur, Ariel.

-Salut Blanche, alors tu viens voir un film avec Ariel?

-Oui, nous allons voir La Reine des neiges, parait que c est super. Et vous, vous allez voir quoi?

-Nous n avons pas encore choisis; dit Rumpel

-Oh d accord, et bien nous allons prendre nos places, tu viens Ariel. Bon dimanche tout les deux.

-Merci a toi aussi et a demain.

Ils finissent par choisir un film de comédie, Rumpel paya les entrées et Belle le pop-corn ainsi que les boissons. Ils s installèrent dans le fond de la salle et mangèrent en se regardant souvent dans les yeux, prenant les pop-corn par leur lèvres. Ils firent un bon sur leur siège lorsque les pubs démarrèrent à fond la caisse et a en faire tomber une partie du pop-corn par terre. Après ce moment de fou rire, Rumpel embrassa Belle de petits bisous tout tendre, une main caressant son cou. Elle adorait sentir sa main sur elle, elle éprouvait un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda le film, bien que souvent ils se laissèrent aller dans leurs baisers.  
Durant l entracte ils ne firent que s embrasser, Rumpel aimait manger les lèvres de Belle qui avait ce goût sucré des confiseries. Puis ils reprirent le film, blotti l un contre l autre. Par après, Rumpel tenta une approche un peu plus intime, et caressa le coté interne de la cuisse de Belle qui lui était accessible. Celle-ci frissonnait sous le bas et ravala sa salive. Il remonta de plus en plus haut jusqu' à son intimité qu il caressa. Belle en eut la bouche ouverte et ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Rumpel et la caressa, la guidant dans ses mouvements jusqu a ce qu il cassa le bas. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa culotte et la caressa intensément. Belle essayait de se contenir de ne pas crier et pris de grandes inspirations. Son ventre se contractait, elle allait pas tarder a jouir si il continuait ainsi...ce qui n arriva pas.

-Belle? Réveille toi; dit Rumpel

-Oh qu est ce que...

-Tu t es endormie

Belle vit le générique de fin défiler sur l écran et compris qu elle venait de faire un rêve érotique.

-Je suis désolée de m être endormie.

-C est pas grave

Ils sortirent de la salle et ne croisèrent plus Blanche au cinéma.

-Je te ramène chez toi?

-Oh non, j ai pas envie de rentrer...

-On va ou?

-On pourrait aller au parc

-D accord

Une fois dans la voiture, direction le parc pour une petit balade en cette fin d après midi. Belle avait mis son bonnet de laine gris.

-Ça te va bien; dit Rumpel

-Ah tu trouve?

-Oui.

Belle lui prit la main et l emmena sous un arbre. Rumpel vint se coller contre elle et l embrassa.

-T es câline toi

-Oui j avoue; gloussa t-elle

Belle repensa à ce rêve qu elle avait eut au cinéma et se gifla mentalement. Elle passa ses bras autour de Rumpel, et commença a l embrasser de manière sensuelle. Cette fois ci, Rumpel se laissa aller vu l envie de sa chérie. Il lui caressa les hanches puis passa ses doigts sous son pull afin de caresser sa peau. Elle était si douce au toucher qu il voulait en découvrir un peu plus et remonta doucement, puis passa sur le dos, caressant sa colonne vertébral avec son pouce. C est alors qu il la cala encore plus contre l arbre et intensifia le baiser.

-T as envie?; souffla t-elle

-Oui...; dit-il en reprenant un baiser torride.

-On va chez toi ou chez moi?; dit-elle

-Mmmm avec mon père je ne préfère pas

-D accord, on va chez moi. Tu me déposera devant puis j irai dans ma chambre, tu passera par la fenêtre si ça te dérange pas.

-Ça me va.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture, plus excités que jamais et retournèrent chez Belle. Rumpel la déposa, fit mine de s en aller et se gara plus loin. Cette dernière entra et monta vite fait dans sa chambre sans adresser la moindre parole a ses parents.

-BELLE!; dit son père

-J AI PAS LE TEMPS PAPA! UNE POTE DOIT ME TELEPHONER CAR ELLE VA PAS BIEN DONC QUE L ON NE ME DERANGE PAS!

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et la ferma a clé. Elle se rendit près de sa fenêtre et fit signe a Rumpel qu il pouvait venir. Il grimpa dans un arbre et arriva sur la toiture qui menait a la chambre. Il faillit trébucher entre temps. Belle ferma la fenêtre et tira le store.

-Chuuuut fais pas de bruit; dit-elle

Rumpel scruta la chambre durant quelque secondes. Elle était de couleur jaune, de la décoration très féminine et des poupées, peluches ornaient un coin de la chambre. Belle avait gardé un cote enfantin. Il se retourna sur elle et s enlacèrent. Elle lui enleva sa veste et la fit tomber par terre. Rumpel lui saisit le visage et commença une étreinte passionnée. Ils s allongèrent sur le lit, Belle fut tellement embrassée et caressée qu elle en avait la tête qui tourne. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements puis prirent une capote afin de faire ça sous protection. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Rumpel se plaçant au dessus d elle, ses bras l entourant comme pour la protéger.  
Afin de minimiser ses cris lors de la première pénétration, il l'embrassa en s appuyant très fort contre ses lèvres. Belle en poussa un gémissement suivis d une grande inspiration, les yeux fermé. Il se retira doucement et recommença le même mouvement. Belle poussa un gémissement encore plus intense et décrocha ses lèvres de celle de Rumpel.

-Haaaaaaan; souffla t-elle

-Chuuuuuut; dit-il en prenant une cadence lente et profonde dans ses vas et viens.

Belle caressa les épaules de Rumpel et mis sa tête en arrière.

-Haaaan ooh mon dieu!; murmura t-elle

Rumpel se mordit la lèvre inférieur, rien qu a voir Belle dans un tel état d extase. Il donna un petit coup de rein qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Il lui saisit les lèvres à nouveau et redonna un coup de rein plus important. Belle entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, qui accélérait la cadence, se cramponnant a lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Belle afin de l embrasser alors qu'elle lui lécha l oreille et lui mordilla le lobe. Rumpel gémissait et donna de grand coup. Il releva la tête et demanda a Belle de venir sur lui. Elle se mit a califourchon et le contempla. Il avait un torse magnifiquement dessiné et imberbe. Elle le caressa et fut agréablement surprise de sentir un torse tout doux, contrairement a Gaston qui avait des poils partout.  
Elle se déhancha lentement alors qu'il lui caressa le bas du dos puis remonta vers le haut. Elle en frissonna de plaisir, ce qui fit pointer sa poitrine. Rumpel la caressa délicatement et saisit la nuque afin de la faire venir jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l entoura par la taille de son autre bras et donna des coups saccadés. Pensant être dominante dans cette position, Belle se rendit compte que c était peine perdue. Rumpel avait le contrôle sur elle et elle aimait ça. Puis il se redressa et la fit basculer sur le dos, la couette ne les couvrant plus du tout. Il continua ses vas et viens et glissa une main sur le corps de Belle. Il se retira, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Mais elle comprit ce qu il allait faire, rien que de sentir ses lèvres descendre sur tout son corps et surtout quand il arriva a la hauteur de son intimité. Rumpel lui fit des bisous avant d entreprendre un jeu torride avec sa langue. Belle se cambrait et se retenait de ne pas lâcher un cri trop bruyant qui aurait pu la trahir auprès de sa famille.  
Lorsqu elle eut son orgasme, elle fronça les sourcils et se pinça ses lèvres. Elle entendait Rumpel gémir tellement il aimait ça lui aussi. Il remonta vite fait sur elle et la pénétra brutalement. Il y allait fort dans ses vas et viens et pour cause, il était sur le point d exploser lui aussi. Il s écroula sur elle, essoufflé, et regarda Belle dans les yeux. Il l embrassa tendrement et la serra dans ses bras.  
Quelques minutes après, ils s allongèrent dans le lit afin de rester dans les bras l un l autre. Rumpel la câlinait, la jeune fille n avait pas l habitude d avoir autant de tendresse et s abandonna dans ses bras, des rêves pleins la tête et surtout des sentiments encore plus fort envers celui qu elle appelait déjà son homme.


	14. Chapter 14

Étant tellement bien dans les bras l un de l autre, ils tombèrent endormis jusqu a ce que le père de Belle tambourina a sa porte.

-BELLE! T as finit avec le téléphone? Ta tante doit bientôt partir!

-Oh merde...J ARRIVE DANS 5 MINUTES PAPA!

Rumpel se réveilla et s habilla en un éclaire puis pris la fuite en passant par la fenêtre avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie.

-A demain ma beauté

-A demain mon petit écureuil.

Rumpel s en alla et partit a sa voiture, Belle lui fit signe de la main puis sortit de la chambre. Sa grande tante la prise a part afin de lui parler.

-Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ma petite Belle?

-Oui, désolée si je t ai déçue de ne pas être restée

-Tu as le droit de sortir et de t amuser comme toute les jeunes filles de ton âge! Ce garçon te plaît?

Belle rougissait à ce que sa tante disait, elle était très ouverte d esprit pour quelqu un de son âge.

-Rien qu a voir tes joues se teinter de rouge je crois que oui

-Oui il me plaît énormément.

-Ton père ne l apprécie pas il n a fait que dire du mal de lui, il dit que c est un bad boy.

-Ppfff laisse moi deviner il préfère Gaston

-Oui, moi je ne l aimais pas ce Gaston et tu sais les bad boy sont souvent les plus sensible. Ils le cachent au fond d eux.

Sa tante avait marqué un point, Rumpel était quelqu un de sensible.

-Allez je vais te laisser, a bientôt ma chérie.

-A bientôt tata

Du cote de chez Rumpel...

-Alors ça a été ton rendez-vous?; demanda Francis a son fils

-Oui impec et je n ai pas fait trop de kilomètre avec la voiture

-Bien. Au faite j ai vendu une pièce de la moto, regarde 125$!

-Ah cool

-Tiens en voila 25 pour toi

Rumpel prit l'argent en faisant la moue. C était lui qui avait fait la plus grosse partie du travail mais son père garda la plus grosse sommes pour lui comme il a fait la vente.  
Le lendemain a l école, il arriva en moto tout content de s y rendre. Et pour cause il avait théâtre cet après midi avec Belle pour le casting de Peter Pan. Il espérait obtenir le rôle de Peter et Belle celui de Wendy. Étant donné qu il pleuvait, il avait ses cheveux mouillés. Son blouson en cuir était trempé mais heureusement le jeans était épargné. Belle était avec ses amies tout près des casiers et leur raconte, sans rentrer dans les détails, sa journée d hier.

-En tout cas il est bien mieux que Gaston; dit Regina

-Oui on ne t a jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

-Merci les filles, j crois que je l aime sincèrement. Il est si incroyable sous ses airs de bad boy.

-Comme quoi se sont eux les plus sensibles; dit Blanche

-C est exactement ce que ma tante a dit hier

-Ah tiens en parlant du loup, le voila; dit Ruby

Belle se retourna et vit son petit ami arriver, les cheveux trempés qui lui revenait légèrement sur le devant. Il passa ses mains dedans afin de les mettre en arrière et sourit a sa chérie.

-Salut toi; dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Belle

-Coucou mon petit écureuil

-Petit écureuil?!; s exclamèrent les autres

-On ne rigole pas de mon surnom, c est Belle qui l'a trouvé

-D accord mais pourquoi écureuil?

Belle et Rumpel rigolèrent, ses amies comprenaient qu elles n en sauront pas d avantage.  
La sonnette retentit, direction la classe d histoire! Belle arriva main dans la main avec son petit ami, sans se soucier de Gaston. Afin de le rendre encore plus vénère, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Belle et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Ils attendaient dans le couloir après leur professeur qui était en retard. Rumpel s adossa contre le mur, jambes écartées avec Belle dans ses bras. Ils se faisaient des bisous que les amies de Belle trouvaient ça trop mignon. Gaston, agacé par cette vue, vint auprès d eux et écarta Belle de Rumpel en la tirant par l épaule.

-NON MAIS C EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE TU PEUX ME LE DIRE?!

Belle n eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que Rumpel, le regard plus noir que jamais, poussa Gaston a son tour et lui donna un coup de boule. Le sportif le plus célèbre de l'école fut légèrement sonné et répliqua avec un crochet du gauche. Rumpel mis deux doigt sur sa lèvre meurtrie et se jeta sur Gaston, le plaquant au sol.

-STOP! ARRÊTEZ TOUT LES DEUX!; cria Belle

-BASTON BASTON BASTON!; crièrent les autres élèves.

-MAIS NE LES ENCOURAGEZ PAS VOUS TOUS!; cria Ruby

-J vais t exploser la gueule!; dit Rumpel en donnant une droite a Gaston; t aurai pas du la toucher comme tu l'as fait!

Les deux jeunes garçons se battaient comme des chiffonniers. La prof d histoire arriva a temps et hurla d arrêter cette bagarre sur le champ. Gaston eut l'arcade en sang et une joue gonflée. Rumpel lui avait sa lèvre et le nez en sang.

-Retenue tout les deux après les cours! Maintenant allez dans le bureau du préfet!

-Qu est ce qui se passe encore ici?!; dit le directeur

-Ah justement monsieur j allais vous les envoyer!

-Encore vous deux! Décidément Rumpel quand il y a une bagarre vous êtes toujours de la partie!

-Il a voulut me défendre monsieur!; dit Belle; Gaston s en est prit a moi voila tout

-Vos querelles d amoureux n ont pas leur place dans mon établissement! Encore une bagarre de ce genre et vous serrez renvoyé une semaine tout les deux!

Le directeur s en alla. Gaston se releva et partit a l infirmerie.

-Tu devrais aller te soigne Rumpel

-Nan ça va, t inquiète pas

-Va au moins mettre des glaçons, je t accompagne.

Ils partirent ensemble jusqu a l infirmerie. L infirmière donna une poche de glace que Belle plaça sur le nez de Rumpel et nettoya sa lèvre. Gaston se trouvait dans l autre salle et regarda Belle prendre soin de son ennemi. Jamais elle n avait fait ça du temps ou elle était avec lui. Il se disait qu il était peut-être temps de passer a autre chose.  
Tout les trois retournèrent en classe afin de suivre les dernières heures de cours. Sur le temps de midi, Rumpel alla manger a la cafétéria avec Belle et ses amies. Ces dernières apprirent a mieux le connaître et le trouvaient sympathique.

-Quel con ce Gaston!

-Bah un con ça ose tout c est même a ça qu on les reconnaît; dit Rumpel

-Ahahahaah pas faux

-Quand je pense que vous êtes dans la même équipe de basket; dit Belle

-T en fais pas, j crois qu il est pas prêt a recommencer a m attaquer

-Non mais je vais stresser maintenant

-Hey t as pas a t en faire bébé

Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue et repris une bouchée de son repas.  
L après midi, Belle et Rumpel allèrent a leur cours de théâtre, comme d habitude le prof était en retard, il allait seulement arriver dans 30 minutes. Le jeune couple s éclipsa dans les toilettes des filles afin de profiter d un moment rien qu a deux. Ils s enfermèrent dans une cabine et Rumpel s assit sur les toilettes, prenant Belle sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait le visage tout en l embrassant. Les langues s entremêlaient et l envie de faire l'amour montait en eux.

-Mmmm stop ma jolie, faut se ressaisir; chuchota t-il

Belle se mit a califourchon et commença des petits déhanchements. Rumpel fermait les yeux en soupirant de plaisir et caressa le dos de sa petite amie.

-Laisse toi faire; dit-elle

Elle descendit et lui ouvrit le pantalon, qui s en suivis d une entreprenante fellation. Rumpel mis ses mains contre les parois de la cabine et lâcha quelques gémissements.

-Belle arrête!

-Mmmmm et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que j ai envie de te prendre la tout de suite!

Belle se releva, mordant sa lèvre et enleva sa culotte de sous sa jupe. Rumpel la tira par le bras afin qu elle prenne place sur son entre jambe. Jamais il ne se quittait du regard, mais il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Ils se léchaient les lèvres et s embrassaient en entremêlant leur langue. Belle se déhanchait en même temps que Rumpel, ils étaient en harmonie dans leur mouvements. Rumpel déhanchait de plus en plus son bassin et donnait des coups de reins a Belle, qui avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait mis une main sur sa croupe et accéléra la cadence, emprisonnant les lèvres de Belle avec les siennes. Leurs orgasmes vinrent en même temps, le souffle haletant et baisers remplis de passion. Belle s écroula sur Rumpel, entrain de reprendre sa respiration.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Oui je sais je suis un dieu

-Ah ah très drôle...on devrait peut-être retourner en classe.

-Mmmmm moi je suis bien mis; dit-il en caressant une fesse de Belle

Elle ferma les yeux, Rumpel avait les mains douces et elle savourait ses caresses. L envie de recommencer était déjà revenue, rien qu a sentir le membre de Rumpel se gonfler a nouveau. Elle se déhancha doucement en se cramponnant a lui. Par surprise, il la souleva et la plaqua contre une parois. Belle enroula ses jambes autour de lui alors qu elle fut tenue par les fesses. Rumpel lui donnait d énorme coups de reins, le regard plus noir que jamais. Belle bascula sa tête en arrière et laisse s échapper des petit cris de plaisir.

-T adore le sexe je me trompe?; murmura t-il

-Mmmmm avec toi comment ne pas détester? T es tellement haaaan doué!

-Tu me fais tellement d effets, tu es magnifique.

Belle le regarda les yeux remplis d amour, de passion et de désir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l embrassa.

-Je t aime

A ces mots, le cerveau de Rumpel venait de surchauffer. Belle lui avait dit qu elle l aimait, et elle ne mentait pas vu les regards qu elle lui lançait.

-Je t aime aussi ma belle

Ils s embrassèrent passionnément avant d avoir a nouveau leur orgasme. Belle se serra dans les bras de Rumpel, ce dernier la câlinait comme jamais. A partir de ce moment, elle était devenue la personne la plus importante a ses yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

De retour dans la classe de théâtre, le prof venait tout juste d arriver.

-Ah vous voila, les auditions pour Peter Pan vont bientôt commencer. Alors je veux voir les filles pour Wendy. Belle tu passe première.

-Mais pourquoi moi?

-T inquiète tu vas réussir; dit Rumpel en l embrassant sur la joue

Belle monta sur scène et joua son rôle, elle fut suivie par les deux autres et tour a tour les rôles et les auditions se succédèrent et se terminèrent a la fin du cours.

-Bon j ai pris ma décision concernant les rôles. Wendy sera jouée par Belle

-Ouiiii

-Crochet sera joué par Killian

-Merci prof.

-Le rôle de Mouche est pour Archibald. Lily la tigresse sera jouée par Beth...concernant Peter pan, il sera tenu par David.

-Merci monsieur vous ne le regretterez pas.

Rumpel fut déçu de ne pas avoir eu le rôle qu il voulait. Il finit en pirate ainsi qu en indien pour une scène.

-Pppffff

-Désolée mon Rumpy; dit Belle en tapotant sur son épaule

-J ai tellement travaillé dure

-C est ainsi on y peut rien, mais je t assure tu seras très mignons en pirate et en indien

Le cours finit, Rumpel raccompagna Belle chez elle en moto et rentra directement chez lui. Arrivé la, il remarqua la présence d une voiture de police. Il comprit qu ils étaient la pour son père et entra.

-Hey qu est ce qui se passe ici?; dit-il en voyant son père entrain de se faire passer les menottes.

-Vous êtes son fils?

-Oui

-On est la pour l'arrêter, pour vol de motos et d outils. D ailleurs veuillez nous suivre également.

-Laissez mon fils tranquille!

-Il le savait, ce qui fait de lui votre complice. Allez embarquez moi ça et saisissez tout.

Rumpel et son père furent arrêtés, sous les yeux bien curieux des voisins. Ils furent emmenés au poste, menottés. Ils passèrent toute leur soirée au bureau. Francis leur demanda de laisser Rumpel tranquille et qu il allait endosser toute la responsabilité, ce que les flics refusèrent catégoriquement. Tout les deux furent emmenés en cellule. C est en début de soirée que Rumpel eut de la visite.

-Belle! Qu est ce que tu fais la? Comment t as su?

-Ruby avait vu la scène alors qu elle était chez sa grand mère. Rumpel qu est ce qui t arrive enfin?

-C est ta copine?; dit Francis se tapant l incruste dans la conversation

-Oui...papa j te présente Belle, Belle voici mon père; dit-il gêné

Belle hocha la tête afin de le saluer rapidement.

-Je vais te faire sortir d ici

-Belle t emmêle pas s il te plaît, va t en c est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Il n en est pas question

-Elle est tenace

-Papa t emmêle pas non plus

-Bon très bien

Francis alla dans le fond de sa cellule et s assit sur un des lit. Rumpel mit ses mains aux barreaux et regarda Belle droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu as été arrêté?

-Disons que...j ai été mêlé a une histoire de vol, bien que je n étais pas d accord au début.

-C est ton père c est ça?; chuchota t-elle

Rumpel cligna une fois des yeux en faisant un signe de tête pour approuver les dires de sa belle.

-On fait ça pour joindre les deux bouts a la fin du mois.

Belle fut triste et un peu perdue en même temps. Elle se rendait compte qu elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Rumpel qu elle le prétendait. Mais elle trouvait que cela lui donnait encore plus d attirance. Un bad boy est un bad boy. Et quand elle y réfléchit, ils font ça plutôt pour survivre que par plaisir. Elle mit une main sur la sienne et l embrassa a travers les barreaux.

-J vais te sortir d ici que tu le veuille ou non.

Puis elle partit au bureau de police, jetant un dernier coup d œil sur Rumpel au passage. Ce dernier passa toute la nuit en cellule avec son père, ne trouvant pas trouvé le sommeil. C est alors qu un garde apparu, un trousseau de clé a la main et ouvrit la cellule.

-Rumpel, allez ramène toi. Vous restez ou vous êtes.

-Qu est ce qui se passe?; demanda Rumpel en s éloignant de la cellule

-Quelqu un a payé votre caution. Cette personne doit beaucoup vous aimer.

Lorsque Rumpel entra dans le bureau de police, il vit Belle entrain de signer des papiers de sortie puis vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-Te voila enfin libre

-Belle mais qu est ce que...

-J ai payé ta caution, je me porte garante pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi t as fait ça?!; dit-il en colère

Belle eut un sursaut vu comment Rumpel avait haussé le ton, mais elle lui répondit a sa question.

-Parce que je t aime.

Rumpel ne savait pas quoi répondre, personne ne l avait jamais aidé dans la vie, du coup il se sentait perdu par cette générosité. Il prit Belle dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Moi aussi je t aime ma chérie.

-J aime pas voir les petits écureuils en cage; dit-elle avec une pointe d humour que Rumpel en lâcha un rire discret.

Ils firent pour sortir mais le jeune garçon demanda au commissaire ce qu allait devenir son père.

-Il sera jugé dans quelque jours, un avocat lui sera commis de suite.

-D accord

Rumpel partit, peiné de laisser son père en prison mais ravis d être en compagnie de sa belle.


	16. Chapter 16

Tout les deux se rendirent a l école, mais avant Rumpel passa chez lui afin de prendre ses affaires. Belle scruta sa maison, elle n était pas bien grande et un moteur avait prit place au beau milieu de la salle à manger. Il y avait une table et deux chaises dans la cuisine. Dans le salon il y avait un fauteuil, un sofa, une ancienne télé et une table basse.

-Alors c est ici que tu vis

-Oui, désolé mais ce n est pas aussi luxueux que chez toi

-Je m en fout, c est très bien. Bien qu'un bon coup de balais et le volet relevé rendraient cette maison plus accueillante.

-Le volet est cassé, une pièce est à changer...bon voila mon sac est prêt.

-On y va

La moto ayant été saisie, Rumpel prit la voiture de son père.

-J espère que mon père va bien

-Il a l air de se débrouiller, je suis sur que le juge sera clément.

-Oui on a toujours vécu dans la débrouille.

-Qu est ce qui c est passé pour que vous ayez une vie pareil? Et puis où est ta mère?

-Au cimetière

Belle se disait qu elle avait dit une grosse bourde et mis une main sur son front.

-Je suis désolée, j aurai pas du te poser cette question

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...au faite on a quoi comme cours ce matin?

-Math ppff

-Chouette

Une fois a l école, ils arrivèrent ensemble main dans la main. Presque tout les élèves regardaient Rumpel en le dévisageant, certains le craignaient même. En effet la rumeur de son arrestation et de celle de son père avait vite fait le tour de la ville, ainsi que sa nuit en taule.

-Qu est ce qu ils ont? Ils veulent ma photo?!

-La nouvelle de ton arrestation c est vite répandue.

-Mais c est pas pour autant que j ai changé, je suis toujours le même.

-Oui je le sais, j ai confiance en toi

-Merci

Ils entrèrent en classe, en retard, et reprirent le cours de math. Durant la pause, Belle et Rumpel allèrent auprès des amies de la jeune fille. Cette dernière expliqua ce qui c était passé. Ses amies ne disaient rien mais n en pensaient pas moins. Lorsque le jeune couple s en alla dans leur coin, les amies de Belle restèrent entre elles.

-Nan mais ça va trop loin dans le bad boy la!; dit Regina

-Mais c est son père qui vole; dit Blanche

-Peut-être mais il participe a ça et il trafique la moto!

-Belle est vraiment aveugle moi j vous le dis!; dit Regina

-Mais ils s aiment tout les deux c est le principal non?; dit Blanche

-Écoutez Belle est assez grande pour décider de sa vie, laissons la faire. Et puis je vous signal qu on a déjà toute volée du maquillage fut un temps; dit Emma

-Hey pas moi!; dit Blanche

Les filles accordent le bénéfice du doute a Belle et Rumpel et ne relevèrent plus la conversation.  
Durant plusieurs semaines, ils assistèrent aux répétitions pour la pièce de Peter Pan, Gaston n emmerdait plus Rumpel a l école et le père de ce dernier eut des travaux d intérêt général et un mois de prison. Ce dernier alla rendre visite a son père un samedi.

-Ça va papa?

-Perso j ai déjà été plus mal lotit, disons que j ai pas à me plaindre. Ça va a la maison?

-Oui nickel...Belle vient y passer du temps par moment.

-Du moment que vous le faites pas dans mon lit, le reste j m en bat les couilles! Ça va elle est bonne au pieu?

-Papaaaa!

-Oh c est bon j ai rien dis

-Au faite j t ai apporte des clopes

-Ah merci

-Fais gaffe normalement t as pas droit

-T inquiète, et l école ça va?

-Oui on fait pas mal de répètes pour le spectacle

-J comprend pas comment un gars comme toi aime ces trucs de tarlouzes!

-C est pas des truc de tarlouzes et idem pour la musique!

-Et t as eu le rôle au moins?

-Non...c est David qui l'a eut

-La visite est terminée!; dit le garde

Rumpel dit au revoir a son père et rentra chez lui. Alors qu il était entrain de se préparer une pizza surgelée, quelqu'un toqua timidement a la porte.

-Belle?! Mais qu est ce que tu fais la? Il est tard!

Il vit un sac aux cotés de sa dulcinée.

-J ai quitté la maison!

-Oh qu est ce qui c est passé? J t en prie entre.

-On s'est disputé avec mon père, il ne veut plus que l on se voit. Alors je lui ai tenu tête. Il m'a mis au défis de partir, et c est ce que j ai fait!

-Roh Belle tu n aurai pas du partir, ton père a pété un câble c est tout.

-J ai pas envie de rentrer! Je peux rester ici? Je veux être avec toi!

-Belle je...

-J t en prie!

-Bon d accord, mais se sera que pour un moment. Une fois que mon père reviendra de prison je ne suis pas sur que tu voudras encore rester ici.

-L avantage avec ton père c est qu il ne se mêle pas de ta vie!

-Il c est a peine occupé de moi alors oui...j étais entrain de faire cuir une pizza, tu veux manger?

-Oui, j avoue je meurs de faim.

-J vais en cuir une deuxième, installe toi fais comme chez toi.

-Merci

Belle monta a l étage afin de ranger ses affaires. Heureusement Rumpel avait un grand lit, au moins elle ne dormira pas sur le canapé. Lorsqu elle descendit, elle remarqua qu'il avait dressé une petite table. Elle sourit tellement elle trouvait ça mignon.  
Lors de leur souper, son portable sonna pour la énième fois de la soirée. Six appels de son père, deux de Regina, quatre de Ruby et une fois de la part de Blanche et Emma.

-Mais laissez moi tranquille bordel!

-Tu devrai peut-être décrocher, ils sont morts d inquiétude.

-Pppfff je sais pas.

Le portable sonna encore, c était Ruby. Belle soupira et décrocha.

-Allô...

-OH BELLE ENFIN!

-C est bon ne crie pas!

-Tu es ou? Tu vas bien? Tes parents sont inquiets, JE suis inquiète! Les filles aussi!

-Oui je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu es ou?

-Je suis chez Rumpel, je me suis installée chez lui.

-Bon au moins tu n es pas a la rue, il fait un froid de loup maintenant.

-Je suppose que tu vas dire a tout le monde ou je suis?!

-Et pourquoi je ne devrai pas?

-Fais le de toute façon je m'en moque! Je suis avec l homme de ma vie c est tout ce qui importe.

Rumpel fut agréablement surpris de ces mots, l homme de sa vie...jamais une fille ne lui avait dit ça.

-T en fais pas Ruby, je vais très bien. On se voit demain a l école, allez salut bonne soirée.

Belle raccrocha en soupirant et se prit une part de pizza. Rumpel mit sa main sur la sienne afin de la rassurer.

-T en fais pas, t es en sécurité ici.

-Je le sais; dit-elle le sourire attendrit.

Leur soirée, ils la passèrent dans les bras l un de l autre devant la télé avant d aller se coucher. Belle prit une douche, mit son pyjama et partis rejoindre Rumpel dans son lit. Il s en suivit de nombreux baisers, ils étaient heureux de passer leur première nuit ensemble.  
Le lendemain, à 7h le réveille sonna. Belle se réveilla dans les bras de Rumpel, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un bisous sur le front avant de s étirer.

-Tu as bien dormis?

-Oui, comment faire autrement en étant dans tes bras.

-J ai pas ronflé au moins?

-Ah ah non rien entendu.

Ils descendirent dans le salon, Belle alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner. Il y avait des céréales, du pain de mie qu elle fit griller, beurre et confiture, café et thé. Elle prépara le tout pendant que Rumpel prenait sa douche. Lorsqu il revint, il vit ce petit festin sur la table préparé amoureusement par sa belle.

-Et ben je n ai jamais eu un petit dej comme ça.

-J avais envie de le faire afin de te remercier de m héberger.

-T as pas a me remercier.

Une heure plus tard, ils allèrent a l école en voiture. Belle se trouva dans le garage et admira tout les outils du super mécanicien.

-Et ben, ça en fait du matos...Wouah fameuse clé! Elle pèse lourd!

-Elle était a mon grand père paternel, maintenant elle est a moi.

Rumpel ouvrit le garage et fut surpris de tomber nez a nez avec le père de Belle.

-PAPA! Qu est ce que tu fais la?!

-Je suis venu te chercher tu n as rien a faire ici!

-Non! Je suis bien ici, au moins on ne me prend pas la tête.

-Vous!; dit-il en s adressant a Rumpel; si vous l aimez comme le prétendez dites lui qu elle doit retourner a sa famille.

-La décision ne m appartient pas, seule Belle fait son choix.

-Et mon choix est de rester avec toi!

Rumpel la regarda avec des yeux tendre.

-Bon cette mascarade a assez duré! Belle tu rentre a la maison!; dit-il en entrant dans le garage

Rumpel se mit en travers du chemin de Maurice, faisant barrage.

-Dégagez!

-J vous signal que vous êtes chez moi! Et chez moi vous n avez aucun droit; dit-il en se mettant a deux centimètre du visage du père de Belle

-Et alors? Qu est ce que tu vas me faire? Me tabasser hein?

-Si c est ce que vous souhaitez...;dit-il en grinçant des dents

-STOP STOP ARRÊTEZ TOUT LES DEUX!; dit Belle en s interposant; Papa sors d ici, je viendrai récupérer quelques affaires tout a l'heure

-Alors tu as choisis de vivre dans ce taudis?!

-Ce taudis comme tu dis, est vraiment un endroit ou je me sens bien, ou je me sens libre contrairement a la dictature qu il règne chez toi!

Le père ne dit plus aucun mot et s en alla, le cœur brisé. Belle voyaitt qu elle avait blessé son père.

-Papa, je suis désolée... Papa!

Mais ce dernier retourna dans sa voiture et démarra, Belle versa des larmes mais fut soutenue par Rumpel qui la prise dans ses bras.

-Chuuuuut c est tout mon bébé, t en fais pas je suis la.

Belle se calma et essuya ses larmes, tout les deux partirent a l école et retrouvèrent leurs amis.


	17. Chapter 17

Le week-end qui arriva, Rumpel était dans son garage entrain de réparer une tondeuse. Belle était partie faire les boutiques avec ses amies et la porte du garage était grande ouverte. C est alors qu une jolie voiture de sport arriva, musique a fond, et se gara en face de l'allée de chez Rumpel.

-Putain qu est ce qui me veut ce con?; chuchota t-il en faisant allusion a Gaston qui descendit de la voiture

-Salut Rumpel

-Qu est ce que tu me veux?

-Belle est la?

-Elle est sortie

-Ah d accord, je voulais lui rendre ça; dit-il en tendant une écharpe de haute couture a Rumpel

Ce dernier le regarda suspicieux par sa venue.

-Je l ai retrouvé dans un coin perdu de ma maison, je me souviens qu elle le cherchait partout...ça va avec elle?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Oui oui bien sur...alors c est ton garage ici?; dit-il en entrant sans y être invité

-Dis moi la vraie raison de ta venue

-Euh en faite, j ai entendu dire que tu t y connaissais en mécanique et j ai un soucis avec mon merveilleux bolide, j aurai aimé que tu me dise ton avis.

-Et pourquoi je le ferai? J en ai rien a faire de ta caisse!

-Oui c est vrai, mais si on faisait la paix hein? J ai compris que Belle t aimais et ça je n y peux rien, j espère que vous serez heureux tout les deux sincèrement.

Rumpel trouva ça étrange que Gaston voulait enterrer la hache de guerre, mais c est vrai que depuis leur dernière bagarre il ne lui cherchait plus misère et ne tournait plus autour de Belle, de plus il avait une nouvelle copine. Afin d avoir sa tranquillité, Rumpel regarda au problèmes du bolide de Gaston et trouva la solution.

-Ah merci mec! T es sympa en fin de compte; dit-il en mettant une main sur l épaule de Rumpel.

Ce dernier partit se laver les mains alors que Gaston regardait l ensemble du garage.

-Bon allez j me casse, a bientôt Rumpel et merci pour le coup de main!; dit-il alors que l'apprenti mécanicien était de dos

-Ouai c est ça; dit-il en se frottant les mains; pour le pourboire va te faire voir; se disait-il

Une heure plus tard, Belle revint a la maison, des paquets de courses plein les mains.

-Coucou!

-Hey salut toi, alors tu t es bien amusée avec tes amies?

-Oui très, j ai fait quelque courses et j ai ramené plein de petit truc pour toi et moi; dit-elle en faisant un clin d œil.

Rumpel compris que c était pour leur soirée intime et eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu me feras un défilé ce soir?

-Mais j y compte bien...et toi ta journée c est bien passée?

-Oui, mais tu je devineras jamais qui est venu ici demander mon aide pour sa voiture.

-Ah qui?

-Gaston!

-Oh mon dieu vous vous êtes battu...

-Figure toi que non, il voulait faire la paix et te ramener ceci!

-Oh mon écharpe...je suis étonnée de sa part, a mon avis il a une idée derrière la tête!

-Franchement je m en fout, tout ce que je vois c est qu il nous fiche la paix depuis un moment.

-Oui ne faisons pas attention a lui, il cherchait juste a faire son intéressant.

-Je dois m absenter, je dois aller chercher de l huile pour le moteur de tondeuse. Je reviens vite

Il déposa un baiser puis partit chercher de l huile moteur.  
Le soir venu, Belle fit un petit défilé privé de lingerie a son chéri. Ce dernier se délectait de ce spectacle, tout les ensembles lui allaient a merveille. A la fin, Belle prit une bouteille d huile de massage et lui demanda de s allonger sur le ventre. Ce dernier se laissa faire et reçu un massage sensuel. Belle était assise a califourchon sur lui et fit plusieurs mouvement sur les épaules de son chéri.

-Mmmmmm roooh c que c est bon!

-Ça te fait du bien; dit-elle avec une once de sensualité

-Oooh oui, j en avais grandement besoin.

-Alors savoure le massage

-J y compte bien

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rumpel s allongea sur le dos avec Belle toujours assise sur lui. Il lui caressa le creux de sa poitrine alors qu elle lui caressait le torse de ses mains huileuses. Il s en suivit d une soirée torride, mêlant caresses, baisers et plaisirs partagés. Belle n avait jamais eu autant de sensations l envahir en une nuit. Rumpel était vraiment un bon coup, le meilleur qu elle n ait jamais eu.  
Le lendemain, il se réveillèrent tard dans la matinée. Rumpel regardait Belle de ses yeux brun noisette.

-Coucou

-Coucou...oh mon dieu quelle nuit!

-Oui tu l'as dis

Il l embrassa sur la joue puis dévia délicatement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Je propose que l on reste a flemmarder toute la journée; dit Rumpel

-Ah ah c est tentant mais, je dois étudier. Demain on a contrôle d histoire je te signal et j ai mes textes à apprendre aussi.

-Aarf ouai l interro!

-On étudiera ensemble se sera nettement mieux.

-Oui, ppff j en reviens pas que je n ai pas eu le rôle de Peter Pan!

-Ça te reste en travers de la gorge ?

-Non je ne dirai pas ça mais j avais tellement hâte de jouer avec toi

-Moi aussi mon amour, mais c est comme ça on y peut rien

C est dans le milieu de l après midi qu ils étudièrent pour leur contrôle d histoire. Durant ce moment, le portable de Belle sonna.

-Pppff c est qui encore...ah Regina...Allô?

-BELLE! BELLE! C EST AFFREUX! C EST AFFREUX!

-Quoi, que, qu est ce qu il y a Regina? Pourquoi tu panique comme ça?

-C EST DAVID! IL EST MORT!

-QUOI?!

Belle se retourna sur Rumpel, le visage complètement apeuré.

-Quoi ? Qu est ce qu il y a?; demanda Rumpel

-David est mort!

-Oh mon dieu non!

-Mais...mais qu est ce qu il c est passé Regina?

Cette dernière était en pleure mais arriva tout de même a expliquer a Belle ce qu elle avait découvert.

-Tu me connais, je vais courir tout les dimanches dans le bois. Et c est en faisant mon jogging que...que j ai trouvé David, allongé dans un tas de feuille, le crâne ouvert! Du sang avait giclé partout!

-Oh mon dieu mais c est affreux! Ma pauvre tu as du être choquée! Tu as appelé la police?

-Oui puis je t ai appelé directement, la police est sur les lieux en ce moment même.

-Écoute j arrive tout de suite avec Rumpel, on viendra te soutenir.

-Merci a tout de suite

Belle raccrocha et pleura, quelle triste nouvelle qu elle venait d apprendre. Rumpel la prise dans ses bras et la consola.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose aussi odieuse? David n a jamais rien fait de mal! Il était si gentil!

-Chuuuuut t en fais pas la police est sur le coup, ils vont bien découvrir qui a fait ça.

Tout les deux se rendirent sur le lieu du crime afin de rejoindre Regina qui était encore sous le choc.

-Regina!

-Belle! Rumpel!

-Regina on est la!; dit Ruby et Emma

-Comment va Blanche?

-Elle n a pas voulu venir, même si David était son ex elle est sous le choc.

-Oui normal...bon sang mais qui a bien pu faire ça?!; dit Regina

D autres élèves de l école, et même Gaston, arrivèrent a leur tour. Tous furent choqués de voir le corps de leur camarade gisant dans son sang. Après des heures de fouilles, la police ne trouva aucune arme sur le lieu du crime. Le médecin légiste en conclu qu un coup violent, net et précis fut porté a la tête. Les ados discutèrent entre eux.

-C est malheureux a dire mais au moins Rumpel va pouvoir prendre le relais concernant le rôle de Peter pan

-KILLIAN! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareil?!; dit Belle

-Ben quoi? J ai pas raison Rumpel?

-C est ni le lieux ni le moment de parler de ça!; dit le bad boy

-Je suis fatiguée, moi je rentre; dit Regina; de toute façon les enquêteurs ne trouvent rien!

-Oui pareil

Tout les ados firent demi tour afin de rentrer chez eux...jusqu a ce que...

-VENEZ VOIR! J AI TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE!; dit un agent de police

En effet, il fouilla dans le creux d un tronc d arbre et en sorti quelque chose. C était quelque chose d assez grand et plutôt lourd.

-Qu est ce que c est?

-Une clé inspecteur, une ancienne clé pour la mécanique.

Le dit objet fut emmené auprès du public, Rumpel fronça les sourcils car cet outil lui disait quelque chose.

-Rumpel...mais...mais c est...; dit Belle

-Est ce que quelqu un sait a qui appartient cet objet?!; dit l agent en le montrant au public

-Moi oui!; dit Gaston

-Ah? Et a qui?

-Je l ai vu dans le garage de Rumpel hier, je la reconnais.

L agent se retourna sur Rumpel et lui montra la clé.

-Est ce que cet objet vous appartient?

Rumpel ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais devant Belle il ne voulait pas mentir, elle aussi connaissait cet clé, celle qu il avait hérité de son grand père.

-Oui...c est a moi...

-Je vois...Mettez les mains derrière le dos, Rumpel je vous arrête pour le meurtre de David Nolan

-NON!; cria Belle

-Mademoiselle reculez s il vous plaît, tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous, avez vous compris vos droits?

-Oui je les connais par cœur vos putains de droits!

-Le médecin dit que le décès est survenu vers 16h hier; dit-un autre agent

-J espère que t as un bon alibi Rumpel

Belle repensa a la journée d hier, Rumpel avait été absent justement a cette heure la afin d aller chercher l huile de moteur pour la tondeuse. Elle versa des larmes et commença a avoir des doutes au sujet de son petit ami.

-Rumpel...dis moi que tu n as pas fait ça...; pleura t-elle

-Je n y suis pour rien Belle crois moi.

Cette dernière afficha un air suspicieux, ce qui effraya Rumpel

-Belle! Tu dois me croire! Ce n est pas moi! J t en prie mon amour me laisse pas!

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda entrain de monter de force dans la voiture de police. Rumpel la regarda a travers le carreau, disant des je t aime inaudible pour Belle, le regard triste. Son petit écureuil devait être emmené en cage.


	18. Chapter 18

Au bureau de police, Rumpel fut questionné pendant des heures.

-Puisque je vous dit que ce n est pas moi qui l ait tué

-Mais cette clé est bien a vous?

-Oui mais on me l a volé je ne vois rien d autre !

-Ah pourtant vous n avez pas signalé sa disparition

-C est parce que je ne m en suis aperçu que maintenant!

-Vu votre dossier peu glorieux, on a du mal a vous croire. Pourquoi aviez-vous une dent contre David?

-Ce n est pas moi!

-On m'a rapporté que vous étiez contre le fait qu il ait prit votre place pour une pièce de théâtre.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je l aurai tué pour une connerie pareil?!

-Ainsi vous avouez!

-MAIS NON! Je...je vous le répète ce n est pas moi !

-Il y a un autre témoignage comme quoi un jour vous avez menacé quelqu un avec un couteau afin de lui trancher la gorge. Est ce vrai?

-C est un mensonge! Je me suis défendu car Gaston et ses potes m'attendaient a la sortie, ils étaient 6 et moi j étais tout seul. Alors je me suis défendu mais jamais je ne voulais lui trancher la gorge.

-D après le témoignage de votre petite amie, vous vous êtes absenté hier entre 16h-16h30, heure a laquelle David a été agressé d après le médecin légiste.

-Oui je me suis absenté pour aller chercher de l huile de moteur.

-Vous en avez la preuve de ce que vous avancez?

-...non

-Avez vous un ticket de caisse?

-...non, mais allez demander au vendeur. Je vais souvent au magasin, il commence a me connaître.

-D accord nous irons le questionner, en attendant vous passerez vos nuits en cellule. Gardien emmenez le!

Rumpel du passer par le bureau et y croisa Belle qui était venu le voir.

-BELLE!; dit-il en voulant aller vers elle

-Rumpel!

-Pas de contact!

-Je suis content de te voir, crois moi je n ai pas tué David c est pas moi

-C est bon je te crois

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez voir le prisonnier il faudra attendre qu il soit en cellule alors écartez-vous!

Belle le laissa partir, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
Alors qu il passa dans un couloir pour aller en cellule en tenue orange, son père le remarqua. Francis avait entendu parler du meurtre et du fait que son fils en était accusé.

-HEY HEY! Ou l emmenez vous?!

-Quelques cellule plus loin.

-Mon fils n est pas un assassin! Allez vous faire foutre putain de flic a la con!

-T en fais pas papa ça va aller

-Francis encore un outrage à agent et tu choppe un mois de plus!

-Je t emmerde!; dit-il en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

-Très bien! Comme tu voudras! Famille de tarée!

Rumpel fut mis dans sa cellule et partit s asseoir sur le lit, ses mains jointes a son menton. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçu de la visite. Rien qu au bruit des talons, il reconnu sa compagne.

-Oh Belle; dit-il en mettant ses mains aux barreaux; ça me fait du bien de te voir

-Moi aussi

-Pas de contact! C est la règle!; dit une flic

-J emmerde les règles!; dit Rumpel

-Chuuut Rumpel calme toi sinon on va nous séparer.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, c est ce que l on cherche a faire a nous séparer avec ce coup monté!

-Mais qui ferait une chose pareil?

-Je sais pas moi...ton père par exemple!

-Mon père?! Nan jamais il ne ferait ça! Il est pas un meurtrier.

-Gaston?

-Il est con, mais il ne serait pas du genre à tuer.

-Un con ça ose tout, c est même a ça qu on les reconnaît!

-Mais qu est ce qu il aurait a y gagner?

-Toi évidement! Il aime pas perdre et je suis celui qui a prit sa copine

-On était plus ensemble quand tu es arrivé a Storybrooke.

-Mais pas pour lui!

-Nan nan jamais Gaston ne ferait une chose pareil

-Mais alors qui?!

-J en sais rien mais je vais le découvrir, je vais mener ma propre enquête!

-Et la police tu en fais quoi?

-Ppff j ai pas confiance en eux...Je t aime Rumpel et je ferai tout mon possible pour te tirer de la.

Les paroles de Belle lui apportèrent du réconfort. Discrètement, Rumpel lui caressa les doigts et les croisa avec les siens. Il colla son front contre celui de sa chérie, la flic qui les surveillait faisait celle qui n avait rien vu.

-Tu vas me manquer

-J déteste ces barreaux; sanglota t-elle

-Je suis tel un écureuil en cage...

Belle pleura encore plus alors qu il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Chuuut pleure pas ma belle, je vais m en sortir tu verras. J ai confiance en toi, en nous!

Doucement ils approchèrent leurs lèvres afin de profiter d un moment privilégié. Ils s embrassèrent tendrement a travers les barreaux, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée.

-Veuillez vous écarter!; dit la flic

-On fait rien de mal bon sang!; s énerva Rumpel

-De toute façon la visite est terminée, veuillez me suivre mademoiselle

-Je viendrai te voir demain ainsi que les autres jours. Je prendrai soin de ta maison.

-Merci...je t aime mon amour.

-Oui moi aussi je t aime; dit-elle dans un sanglot a vous en fendre le cœur

Celui de Rumpel était inondé de chagrin de voir Belle dans cet état, mais il était aussi rempli de colère contre celui ou celle qui a tout fait pour qu il soit accusé.


	19. Chapter 19

Durant 5 jours, Belle questionnait les habitants de Storybrooke. La police délaissant leur travail, elle avait prit les choses en main. C est après une longue journée éreintante au lycée, qu elle arriva chez Emma s effondrant dans le salon, les bras tombant de part et d autre du fauteuil.

-Ppppffff

-Belle tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu es épuisée. Tu vas finir par être malade. Prends du temps pour toi...allez va dans la salle de bain et fais toi couler un bon bain

-Je n ai pas le temps Emma, dans 30 minutes je pars pour la prison, j ai promis d aller le voir tout les jours.

-Lâche un peu l affaire et détends toi. Je suis sur que Rumpel serait de mon avis.

-Tu as sans doute raison...c est par ou encore la salle de bain?

Emma sourit et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bain, bien que Belle connaissait le chemin.  
C est avec une demi heure de retard qu elle arriva a la prison. Rumpel l'attendait dans une grande salle. Il était triste, des yeux sans espoir. C est en voyant arriver sa dulcinée au loin, qu un sourire naquis sur son visage, rayonnant comme jamais. Il se leva et la serra de toute ses forces.

-Oh mon amour

-Je suis la Rumpel, pardon de ce retard

-J avais cru que tu avais abandonné tout...

-Chuuuut jamais je ne t abandonnerai, viens asseyons nous...ça va toi?

-Oui...

-Ne me mens pas pour me préserver

-Disons qu il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, mais il suffit que je pense a toi pour que j aille mieux; dit-il en caressant tendrement une joue de la jeune femme

-Je ne m'arrêterai jamais

-Du nouveau ?

-Rien...

-Tu es dans une impasse c est ça?

-J aurai aimé t apporter de meilleures nouvelles...j ai beau interroger les habitants mais rien y fait! Bon sang il doit bien y avoir un indice, de savoir comment la clé de ton défunt grand père a atterri dans cette histoire...tu es sur que tu ne te souviens de rien? On a pas essayé de te cambrioler ?

-Je l'aurai remarqué si il y aurait eu une trace d effraction

-Oui j ai scruté ta maison au peigne fin, j ai rien trouvé

Alors que tout les deux réfléchissaient à cette affaire, Rumpel eut un déclic, les yeux rond comme des billes laissant apparaître un couleur brun noisette remplis de noirceur.

-Gaston...; murmura t-il

-Qu...quoi? Comment ça Gaston?  
-C'est lui !  
-Oh ne recommence pas avec ça, il...

-Tu te rappel qu un jour il est venu me voir avec sa voiture, je lui ai même réparé ce qui n allait pas

-Oui j étais même étonnée qu il ait été sympa

-Il est entré dans le garage et a du sûrement prendre la clé pendant que j avais le dos tourné!

Belle en eut la bouche a s en décrocher la mâchoire mais effectivement c était une possibilité.

-Oh mon dieu...et il a fait ça afin de...de...

-De nous séparer bien sur! FILS DE PUTE!; dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table

-HEY DOUCEMENT LA BAS! SINON RETOUR CELLULE!

Rumpel se calma, bien qu il bouillonnait a l'intérieur.

-Bon reprenons nos esprits...oh bon sang, je sais qu il est con mais de la a tuer quelqu un pour...

Belle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement elle était sous le choc. Cette vision de Gaston entrain de tuer leur camarade la fit frissonner de terreur.

-Il ne me reste plus qu a enquêter

-Nan Belle c est bien trop dangereux! Et puis la clé est prise comme preuve a conviction

-Il y a sûrement ses empruntes dessus! Il n avait pas de gants quand il est venu te voir! Et si c est lui qui te la prise...

Rumpel mis ses mains sur son visage et soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin une nouvelle piste.

-Qu est ce que tu compte faire?

-J en sais rien...mais je vais demander aux filles un coup de main ça c est sur!

-Belle ne fait rien qui pourrait te porter préjudice.

-T en fais pas je sais ce que je fais.

Belle dit au revoir a Rumpel et sortit de la prison, un plan en tête afin de prouver que Gaston est bien le coupable. Elle téléphona a ses amies et leur donnèrent rendez-vous chez Rumpel. C est en début de soirée que tout le monde fut réunis dans le salon, chacune étant tout ouïe de ce que Belle allait leur dire.

-Donc vous êtes sur que...Gaston...est coupable?!; dit Blanche

-Ça me parait cohérant; dit Emma

-Oui après tout il a déjà dit qu il ferait tout pour garder Belle auprès de lui; dit Ruby

-Ok mais qu attends-tu de nous ma chère Belle?; demanda Regina.

-J aimerai que vous m aidiez a voler la clé, Ruby cela devrait t être facile non?

-Oui bien sur; dit-elle un soupçon d excitation; je suis aussi silencieuse qu une louve

-Mais si on se faisait prendre?; paniqua Blanche

-Tu n es pas obligée de prendre part a cette aventure; dit Belle

-Je veux bien aider mais il faut être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre.

-J ai repéré ou donnait l'endroit des pièces a conviction, elle se situe dans la ruelle a l est du bâtiment.

-Tu as l'air d avoir préparé ton coup; dit Emma

-Je serai prête a tout pour délivrer Rumpel, il est innocent!

Ruby se leva et alla prendre Belle dans ses bras.

-Je suis avec toi...les filles?

Regina soupira mais se leva et rejoignit le clan.

-Tu peux compter sur moi

-Et moi aussi; dit Emma

-Blanche?

Cette dernière soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais sûrement le regretter mais...oui, je suis avec toi. Il faut que justice se fasse, et pour la mémoire de David également il faut que le coupable sois punis.

Toutes les cinq se serrèrent dans les bras l une l autre et jurèrent de faire justice elles même. Après avoir échafaudé tout un plan, le lendemain, vers 18h alors que les visites a la prison se terminaient, Regina entra dans le bureau avec Emma, prétendant que celle ci c était faite renverser par une voiture.

-VITE VITE AIDEZ MOI!; cria Regina

-Qu est ce qui se passe mademoiselle?

-Emma a été renversée par une voiture! Ça va Emma?

-Mmmm aaiie ma tête!

-Nous allons appeler le médecin, asseyez-vous.

-Je voudrais porter plainte contre X

-Oui cela va de sois, le médecin arrivera d ici peu.

Emma, jouant la comédie mais ayant reçu quelques coups afin de paraître crédible, expliqua ce qui c était passé alors que Regina se faufila discrètement vers le bureau des pièces a conviction. Cette dernière était gardée par un jeune flic, a l allure de geek. La jeune femme rehaussa son décolleté et ouvrit un bouton de son chemisier blanc. Elle inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce qui est interdite aux visiteurs.

-Qu est ce que vous faites ici?; s étonna le jeune flic

-Oh pardon, ce n est pas le bureau du chérif?

-Non, il se situe deux portes plus loin en sortant a votre gauche.

-Oh je vois; dit-elle en fermant la porte et s approchant du jeune policier; et bien quel endroit surprenant dis sondc.

-Je vous prie de sortir mademoiselle!

Alors que Regina jouait son rôle, elle vit une ombre a la fenêtre au fin fond de la pièce. C était Ruby qui essayait d ouvrir afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu a l intérieur. Alors qu un crépitement se faisait entendre, le policier voulut se retourner mais Regina l en empêcha en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Je dois vous avouer une chose...si je suis la; dit-elle en avançant son décolleté sous le nez du jeune homme et d une voix sensuelle; si je suis la...c est pour vous.

-Qu...quoi?!

-Je vous ai repéré l autre jour et...j ai envie que l on fasse plus ample connaissance.

Le jeune flic ravala sa salive alors que Regina commençait a jouer avec sa cravate. Entre temps, Ruby avait réussi a ouvrir la fenêtre de l extérieur, ses genoux reposant sur les épaules de Belle.

-Dépêche toi d entrer Ruby, j commence a défaillir!

-Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse!

-Dites c est pas le moment de parler kilos en trop la! Allez allez!; dit Blanche qui surveillait l entrée de la ruelle.

Ruby se faufila sans un bruit, jetant un coup d œil sur ce que faisait Regina. Sans un bruit et a pas de loup, Ruby chercha après cette fameuse clé. Elle la trouva en moins de deux minutes, emballée dans un sachet transparent. Elle la saisit délicatement et la balança par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le pied de Belle qui minimisa son cris. Le policier voulu se retourner mais Regina le saisit par la nuque et l embrassa, afin de laisser le temps a Ruby de repartir par la fenêtre et de la refermer.

-Ça va Belle?

-Tu m'as foutu la clé en plein sur mon pied!

-Pardon

-Allez il est temps de partir! J espère qu Emma et Regina vont s en tirer

-T inquiète pas pour ça.

Une heure après, Regina et Emma arrivèrent chez cette dernière, étant la seule a disposer d un kit d enquêtrice. Elles analysèrent la clé sous toute ses coutures et relevèrent quatre empruntes différentes.

-Celle la c est celle de Rumpel; dit Belle la comparant avec celle qu elle avait récupéré lors de sa dernière visite a la prison.

-Mais ils nous en reste trois.

-L une d elle doit appartenir au père de Rumpel et l'autre c'est la mienne, j'ai touché la clé quand je l'ai vue.

-Il nous faut l emprunte de Gaston.

-Oui mais comment l'obtenir?

-C est moi qui m'en charge; dit Belle

-Comment compte tu t y prendre?

-Gaston est obsédé par moi, si je suis lui propose un rendez-vous genre dans un restaurant il va mordre a l hameçon...Emma si j arrive a obtenir un couvert, ou un verre tu vas savoir relever l emprunte?

-Bien sur, le meilleur est le verre ça marque mieux que sur l argenterie

-Très bien

Belle peaufina les dernières parties de son plan et ira voir dès demain, ce cher Gaston pour un rendez-vous galant.


	20. Chapter 20

Deux soirs plus tard, Belle se rendit au restaurant italien situé dans la grand rue de Storybrooke pour un dîner avec Gaston. Elle respira profondément lorsqu elle vit la voiture rouge, sportive et étincelante se garer en face de chez elle.

-Tu as décidé de revenir a la raison; dit Moe en regardant par la fenêtre

-C est juste un simple dîner; répondit-Belle sur la défensive

-Mais qui sait, ça va peut-être débouler sur quelque chose

Belle n écouta pas un mot de plus et saisit sa veste avant de claquer la porte. Gaston lui ouvrit la porte afin qu elle prenne place du coté passager.

-Mademoiselle...

Belle s installa sans dire un mot et boucla sa ceinture. Tout le long du trajet Gaston lui faisait des remarques sur sa beauté. Belle était mal à l aise mais elle devait jouer le jeu, elle devait le faire pour Rumpel afin de le faire sortir de prison. Afin qu ils aient une vie rêvée, de virées en moto sous le soleil d été le long de Miami Beach...c est sur ces images que Belle sortis de ses pensées, Gaston lui ouvrant la porte ainsi que celle du restaurant quelques secondes plus tard. Durant toute cette soirée, Belle n avait que faire de ce que ce macho racontait, mais elle jeta un œil sur le verre qu elle devait récupérer. Durant une pause toilette pour Gaston, elle vida le verre de vin dans la plante qui se trouvait a côté d elle et l emballa dans une serviette avant de l enfourner dans son sac et sorti précipitamment de l établissement.

-Emma j ai le verre!

-Parfait, Regina nous attend au coin de la rue avec sa voiture.

En effet, un klaxon retentit et Belle se précipita dans la voiture conduite par Regina, se rendant chez Emma pour relever les empruntes, laissant Gaston dans une incompréhension totale dans le restaurant lors de son retour des toilettes.

Deux heures plus tard...

-Raaaah ça n en finit plus cette attente!; dit Belle exaspérée

-La patience est une vertu; dit Blanche

-CA Y EST!

-Pas la peine d hurler Ruby

-Alors?

-Les empruntes correspondent bien a celles de Gaston

-Yes! Rumpel est innocent!

-Il faut apporter ces nouvelles preuves a la police!

En un rien de temps, les filles se précipitèrent au commissariat, preuves a l appuis en main. Après plusieurs heures d analyse de la part de l inspecteur qui suivait cette enquête, Rumpel fut libéré.

-Hey Rumpel! Tu es libre; dit son surveillant

-Qu...quoi? Comment?

Le prisonnier vit au loin sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres et une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Rumpel passa en face de la cellule de son père. Ce dernier tendit une main vers son fils.

-Je l ai toujours su que t étais innocent fils.

-Merci papa

Ils se serrèrent la main, un petit sourire en coin naquis sur leur visage.

-Je serai bientôt dehors alors fout pas le bordel a la maison!

Rumpel ricana discrètement avant de franchir la porte qui le mena a son grand amour.

-Belle!

-Rumpel!

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l un l autre, sous les yeux attendrit de leurs amis. La porte du commissariat s ouvrit, deux policiers entrèrent avec Gaston, menotté, les mains derrière le dos. Ce dernier ne disait rien en voyant Rumpel et Belle collés l un à l autre. Les deux ennemis croisèrent leurs regard. Gaston se dirigea vers une cellule tandis que Rumpel prit la porte de sortie.

-Il faut fêter ça nom d un chien!; dit Ruby

-Je propose le bar a cocktail; dit Regina; je connais le proprio on aura des verres gratos

Tous riaient aux éclats et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Bien que ce fut une agréable soirée, Rumpel et Belle prirent congés de leur amis. Ils voulaient fêter leurs retrouvailles dans un endroit plus intime.

Quelque semaines plus tard, le procès de Gaston fut entamé et la sentence fut prononcée : 60 ans de prison ferme, sans sursit. Le père de Rumpel était de retour a la maison, promettant a son fils d être plus réglo concernant ses activités.  
Quelques jours après, Rumple et son père furent invité chez la famille French pour un dîner afin de mieux faire connaissance, bien que les deux pères ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Et c est a la fin de l année scolaire, que Rumpel prit la décision d emmener Belle a l aventure, sur sa moto, lui faisant découvrir le monde qui les entourait, elle qui a toujours rêvé de voyager.

FIN


End file.
